Las dificultades de romper los muros de un corazón herido
by lilithArturia
Summary: Lightning Farron es una mujer que se ha pasado casi toda su vida escondiendo bajo una máscara quien realmente es, encontrando en un punto donde pensaba que ya no había retorno. Fang por su parte es una persona que cuando se empeña en algo no para hasta conseguirlo ¿podrá por fin traer de vuelta a quien fue Claire Farron una vez?
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el Nido se cristalizase para evitar que todo el planeta y sus habitantes explotasen contra la corteza de la extensa tierra que era Grand Paals. El grupo de los ex L'cie no tuvieron que preocuparse de cómo rescatar a sus compañeras nativas de allí de su encierro pues con la salvación del hogar de las "víboras" ya habían cumplido su misión y Etro tuvo a bien liberarlas para siempre del cristal y su destino. Los nuevos habitantes en aquella peligrosa tierra desconocida decidieron asentarse en las ruinas de Oerba donde pudieron edificar lo necesario para la preservación de la humanidad. El ejército tomó el control de las acciones de salvación los primeros meses y tiempo más tarde se designó a un mandatario para organizar de nuevo la sociedad, aunque la gran mayoría decidió trasladarse a diferentes puntos del planeta con la intención de vivir de su propio esfuerzo a diferencia de su vida anterior bajo el mando de los Fal'cies.

Lightning Farron volvió a alistarse a las filas del nuevo cuerpo de guardianes obteniendo el mismo puesto que ya tenía, no deseaba nada más pues así podría cuidar de su hermana y esta vez con la decisión de disfrutar de su tiempo libre a su lado. La boda entre Serah y Snow en realidad no difirió de cómo había sido su aventura antes de rescatarla pues muchas veces el novio había sido golpeado por su, ahora sí, cuñada, aunque esta vez Serah se lo tomaba con bastante humor, ya no había nada más de lo que preocuparse salvo de llevar una vida sana al lado de su marido. Hope retomó los estudios y vive junto a su padre que formaba parte del nuevo equipo de gobierno, tomando las decisiones lógicas ante cualquier situación. Sazh había conseguido trabajo como transportista y su hijo acudía a la escuela con muchos otros niños de allí. Vanille y Fang por su parte, a pesar de la reticencia de algunos operarios del ejército al tener todavía miedo de cualquier cosa proveniente de Grand Paals consiguieron asentarse con el resto de personas del Nido y fueron uno de los pilares de la recuperación al enseñarle a todos ellos cualquier secreto de esa tierra. Al final Vanille se dedicó a enseñar a los niños lo que debían y no debían hacer en su territorio pues para ellos algo así era muy peligroso, ella les enseñaba como a ella le habían enseñado todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia hace ya más de 500 años. Fang fue contratada para colaborar con las acciones de los guardianes a la hora de patrullar la estepa y defender el pueblo de todo ataque, sorprendió a todos ellos con su capacidad de combate y rápidamente se ganó el respeto de todos los reclutas, nuevos y veteranos. La mayor parte de las veces esta acompañaba a Claire y a su grupo en las misiones y algunos días eran misiones de varios días donde necesitaban acampar a la peligrosa noche.

Gracias a eso ambas chicas empezaron a tener más confianza entre ellas y su eficiencia en combate era mucho mayor las dos juntas que si lo hicieran una a una.

-"dime Fang, ¿qué tal tu última misión con Light?".-preguntaba una Vanille curiosa mientras añadían algún que otro alimento al plato que estaba preparando. Les habían dejado su anterior hogar para vivir, cosa que agradecieron de todo corazón y ambas nativas vivían tranquilamente como hacía mucho que no recordaban.

-"a un inteligente recluta se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar con una cría de Ochu y la atacó sin querer, ¿tú cómo crees que fue?"-Fang se sentó rápidamente en el sofá suspirando cansada después del largo día que había tenido.

-"una batalla sin cuartel y un recluta... ¿Muerto?".-se aventuró a preguntar la chica de pelo anaranjado poniendo un tono de preocupación en la última palabra.

-"Sobra la batalla, si, sobre lo de muerto, afortunadamente no, pero está con varias heridas descansando en el hospital, Lightning y yo fuimos las que nos ocupamos del Ochu ya que nadie podía derrotarle".-recordó el arduo combate que habían tenido y extrañamente sonrió algo contenta.

-"Tú y Light os compenetráis muy bien, solo actuabas tan bien en equipo conmigo y... No, solo conmigo que yo recuerde, y no es que yo pudiera seguir tu ritmo fácilmente".-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensando en todos los momentos que había quedado agotada en combate mientras que Fang aún seguía teniendo energías hasta para derrotar a un Bégimo.

-"recuerdo perfectamente que yo tuve que adaptarme a tu ritmo para que no desfallecieras, no es que formáramos tan buen equipo, solo que eras con quien más a gusto me sentía.. Y eras la más pesada... _Así que tu eres Fang, ¡seamos amigas!. ¿Porque no vamos a cazar tu y yo?. ¿Fang? ¿Fang?".-_ponía tono de burla mientras se hacía pasar por su amiga de la infancia.

-"no te metas conmigo, estaba sola y quería una amiga, y me parecías la más interesante de todos..."-la chica se dio la vuelta ofendida y fue a por la comida que acababa de terminar.

-"vale, vale, lo siento."-Fang se rió divertida y tan pronto como vio la comida llegar a la mesa se lanzó a comer directamente.

El día siguiente amaneció bastante soleado, al fin habían llegado los días de descanso que Fang tanto ansiaba después de varios días trabajando duro con el cuerpo de guardianes. Les gustaba realmente ir de caza con todos ellos pero también adoraba pasarse días sin hacer nada más que entrenar y disfrutar con sus amigos. Despertó a una hora que a ella le pareció bastante tarde pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era para nada lo que pensaba, la luz del sol estaba empezando a salir y en la litera de abajo aún estaba Vanille acurrucada, con el rostro sonriente, debido seguramente a la tranquilidad con la que llevaban viviendo todo este tiempo, hacía mucho que deseaba ver a su "hermana" de ese modo y la morena sonrió divertida. De un salto cayó con el mayor silencio que pudo al suelo y se estiró disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol golpeando contra su cuerpo que ahora llevaba una simple camiseta y unos shorts negros, cortesía de la hermana menor Farron que, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho, les agradeció todo lo que hicieron ellas para proteger su tierra y a su familia.

Lentamente se dirigió a la ventana pues ya no estaba demasiado desvelada,ñapa rece ser que todo este tiempo de trabajo rompió con el horario natural de su cuerpo a la hora de dormir así que tendría que ir acostumbrándose poco a poco a uno normal.

Respiró el aire limpio y puro de su tierra, aunque ahora algo cambiada, disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo en el que vivía. Cuando despertó en el Nido nada consiguió hacerle sentir así, demasiadas máquinas y el aire cargado de las ciudades no ayudaba, podía disfrutar de cuatro días en la Estapa pero ni uno solo en una ciudad.

Su ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar la presencia de su ya bien conocida compañera de pelo rosado que era Lightning. Ella ya estaba con pantalón de vaqueros, unos tenis y una sudadera, sinónimo de que ya se había despertado hace un buen rato, realmente era la primera vez que veía a su amiga sin nadie más a su alrededor. La joven estaba de pie en al borde de la plaza mientras observaba la salida del sol en una especie de trance.

-"es precioso ¿verdad?."-preguntó Fang al llegar a su lado haciendo que Lightning se asustase ligeramente, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie más.

-"si... Hacía mucho que no veía salir el sol, me recuerda a Bodhum."-explicó la chica de pelo rosa que sonrió ligeramente al verla.

-"eh, seguro que aquí es mucho más bonito."-la morena se apoyó en el muro de piedra admirando también el paisaje que echaba tanto de menos.

-"no te lo creas tanto anda."-soltó una risita graciosa ante la "modestia" de su amiga

De repente se quedaron en completo silencio mientras observaban como el sol terminaba de salir en el horizonte, iluminando todos y cada uno de los rincones del pueblo y de los rostros de las chicas que empezaron a sentir la calidez del sol en su piel. En ese momento Fang desvió la mirada para posar los ojos en su compañera, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco pasando a ser... Admiración. El rostro de Claire Farron estaba extremadamente tranquilo, sus ojos azules brillaban ante el solo como si fuera directamente el agua del mar abrazando el sol, y su piel pálida, ahora incluso algo más, hacía que pareciese una muñeca perfectamente tallada, como si Lindzey hubiera puesto más esfuerzo en crearla a ella en comparación al resto de las personas del mundo.

Mientras más se quedaba observándola poco se daba cuenta de que Lightning desviaba la mirada del paisaje y se quedaba mirándola a los ojos sin decir nada, en el momento en que los dos pares de ojos se encontraron pocos minutos hicieron falta antes de que los azules se desviasen a cualquier lugar que no fuera el verde bosque de Fang que se levantó poniéndose las manos en las caderas, su pose habitual.

-"oye... Me estaba preguntando.. ¿Te apetecería acompañarme esta noche a la estepa? Me gustaría ir a un sitio y... Podrías acompañarme."- se tragó el "querría que me acompañases" que le habría gustado decir.

-"No creo que vaya a poder, ya he quedado esta tarde con Rydgei."-dijo simplemente empezando a encaminarse hacia su casa de nuevo al tiempo que dejaba a la chica morena sin poder dejar de mirarla. Realmente esa noticia no se la esperaba, bien sabía que aquel chico que había sido uno de los que ella había utilizado como encontrar a Vanille y se había liberado de la pesadilla de ser Cieth al haber cumplido ellas su misión estaba cada vez más cercano a la chica soldado y cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón sufría un especie de dolor, como si le atravesasen con un cuchillo. Zarandeó la cabeza obligándose a olvidar ese sentimiento, era solo su amiga, así que ella también volvió a su casa encontrándose con la joven pelirroja recién levantada, con cara de haber dormido poco, era una chica que daba igual lo que durmiese, siempre se despertaba así.

-"buenos días, qué precioso rostro tienes hoy Vanille."-aprovechó para reírse un poco de ella a pesar de que no le hizo mucho caso mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-"casi nadie se levanta tan fresca como tu todos los días..."-incluso su voz sonaba como si estuviera cayéndose de sueño

-"parece ser que yo y Lightning tenemos esa habilidad."-Fang cogió un bollo de pan mientras se sentaba al lado de Vanille. Justo en ese momento una especie de energía extraña entró en el cuerpo de la más joven y su rostro se iluminó curiosa

-"¿cuándo has visto a Light?."- preguntó con voz sospechosamente animada.

-"em... Me desperté demasiado temprano y la vi en la plaza, nos quedamos viendo el amanecer."- quería mucho a su "hermana" pero cuando veía esa cara en ella un poco de miedo entraba en su interior porque sabía lo que significaba.

-"¡qué romántico¡"-Vanille saltó de golpe juntando sus manos al tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un fulgor mucho mayor que el del sol

-"no, Vanille, no es romántico, no lo era cuando lo hacíamos tú y yo, no lo va a ser ahora."- la morena suspiró cansada al tiempo que intentaba explicarse

-"lo nuestra también era romántico."-respondió algo molesta la chica poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-"lo sería para ti cuando te lanzaste hacia mi tirándome al suelo mientras tu boca me tapaba la respiración..."- le recordó poniendo algo de mala cara.

-"creí que sentías lo mismo por mi..."- la joven de pelo rojo bajó la mirada algo avergonzada

-"estaba siempre contigo porque los otros chicos se metían contigo y no quería verte pasándolo mal, ¡no parabas de llorar!"-explicó alzando la mano algo exasperada

-"bueno, bueno, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Siguiendo con el tema, ¿porqué no es romántico con Light? He visto cómo la miras, así que no intentes decirme que no te gusta porque no me lo voy a creer."-Vanille frunció el ceño mirando a Fang directamente a los ojos.

-"siempre hay que mirar ambas partes para eso y está claro que ella no siente lo mismo por mi. La he invitado a ir a Paddra conmigo y me ha dicho que ya había quedado con... Rydgei..."- la voz de La morena empezaba a soñar bastante molesta y afectada con eso

-"¿quién es ese?... ¡Da igual! Se puede saber ¿porqué Oerba Yun Fang no lucha para ganarse el amor de la chica soldado?, ¿dónde demonios está toda esa confianza que te caracteriza?."-Vanille le recriminó haciendo que Fang empezara a sentirse algo incómoda.

-"el chico de la Caballería... Y no hay mucha confianza en mí desde que se que prefiere ir con ese antes que conmigo."

-"oh, vaya, la Fang que con su sonrisa podía conquistar a cualquier mujer, la que con cualquier movimiento podía hacer que cualquiera chica suspirara por su piel, no tiene confianza para intentar conquistar a una. Jamás creí que oiría eso."-realmente el rostro de Vanille demostraba que estaba muy sorprendida.

-"no es "una", es Claire..."-justo en ese momento es cuando un ligero enrojecimiento se mostró en la cara de la morena.

-"Dios mío... No solo te gusta... ¡Estas enamorada! ¡No es "una", la consideras la única!."-la voz de la joven había subido dos tonos y se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá observando a su compañera cada vez más nerviosa.

-"Vanille.. Por favor..."-estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue desconsideramente interrumpida

-"tengo un plan."-la sonrisa de la más joven se ensanchó y una maldad que jamás había visto en sus ojos mostró que esto iba a ser malo, muy malo

Lightning esperaba pacientemente en la nueva cafetería construída para la compañera del equipo de NORA de Snow, Lebreau, que disfrutaba escuchando las historias de todos y cada uno de los que pasaban por allí, era casi un bar de ambiente, de muy buen ambiente de hecho, pocas personas causaban problemas allí y era el centro de reunión de muchos de por allí e incluso de muchos de fuera de aquella nueva ciudad. Ella miraba de vez en cuando el reloj que llevaba a la muñeca, una de las cosas que le molestaba era tener que esperar por alguien cuando habían quedado a una hora concreta y esta persona llegaba tarde, y Rydgei llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Suspirando siguió mirando el reloj cuando vio aparecer unos claveles justo delante de sus ojos haciendo que soltase un gemido de sorpresa.

-"perdona, me ha costado un poco encontrar estas flores."-el chico sonrió alegremente mientras le tendió las flores con cuidado, no debía dar ningún paso en falso si quería que su tarde-noche con Lightning Farron fuera un éxito.

-"no importa... Gracias."-dijo algo incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a algo así, y cogió los claveles dejándolos a un lado de la mesa.

-"no hay de que. ¿Cómo fue el día?"-preguntó simplemente el chico sentándose frente a ella

-"bien... Bueno, me he pasado la mañana entrenando."-puso una mano bajo la barbilla apoyándose en ella

-"como no, el sargento Lightning Farron debe mantenerse en forma para mantener su fama."-eso hizo reír un poco a la chica soldado, eso le había causado mucha gracia.

-"no es fama lo que busco precisamente, solo quiero mantenerme en forma."-explicó de manera simple mientras notaba algunas miradas sobre ella

-"está claro que lo haces bien, no hay muchos que te quiten los ojos de encima."- Rydgei sabía muy bien eso pues él mismo y todo su equipo casi al completo no hacían más que desear pasar algún momento con ella, para todos su belleza superaba la de cualquiera. Aunque estaban divididos en ella y su amiga Fang, esa belleza salvaje y misteriosa era muy interesante.

-"tampoco es eso lo que pretendo causar."-en verdad eso la dejó un poco más incómoda y su sonrisa se había borrado, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que eso era lo que pretendía el chico, su fama y su cuerpo era lo que le interesaba a los demás, Claire Farron no existía para ellos, aunque realmente era culpa suya, ella misma había echado a un lado esa parte débil y emocional y se había convertido en algo que todo el mundo adoraba, pero era una farsa.

-"Bueno.. Y... Dime, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras hacer hoy o-

-"¡Lightning!"-una voz exótica que ella bien conocía sonó algo a las afueras del local interrumpiendo las palabras de su acompañante haciendo que ambos dirigiesen su mirada hacia el foco de esa voz.-"no esperaba verte aquí"

Fang había llegado ahí acompañada por el brazo de su querida compañera Vanille que sonreía alegremente mientras la abrazaba y saludaba enérgicamente a la chica de pelo rosado, ahora ya bastante más incómoda.

-"¡Fang! Hace mucho que no te veo."- a pesar de lo amistoso de su voz se notaba algo de molestia, no tenía ninguna gana de que en su cita con la mayor Farron aparecieran algunos obstáculos

-"bastante, ya podías pedirme a mi de quedar, me encantaría charlar contigo."-el rostro de Lightning cambió a uno de extrañeza al notar en su amiga un tono bastante más borde del suyo habitual y... También ¿molesta?

-"si.. Em.. Un día quedamos con todo el equipo, les encantará conocerte."-intentó explicar evitando decir que no quería quedar con ella a solas, aunque Fang ya había notado eso hace tiempo.

-"eso, yo soy la que debe disfrutar de la presencia de Fang a solas."-Vanille enfatizó el "yo" dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de Light que en ese momento se giró evitando sus ojos.

-"ey, que no solo me gusta estar contigo a solas."-en ese momento Claire si la miró a los ojos y pudo ver como en ese momento la morena le guiñó un ojo sonriente mientras se encaminaba a entrar dentro del local a pedir unas copas. No sin antes girarse y terminare diciendo. -"y, Rydgei, intenta no asustarla, "Lightning" no es solo un apodo, corre muy rápido."

Vanille empujó a Fang de golpe, haciendo como que estaba demasiado molesta con lo que acababa de decir, muy borde por su parte, sin embargo la morena simplemente se reía y abrazaba con cariño a la pequeña que empezaba a reír con ella. "Tsk" fue lo único que escapó de los labios de la joven de pelo rosado mientras intentaba controlar el malestar que le había creado esa frase y la acción posterior.

El resto del tiempo casi ni había escuchado lo que le estaba contando su acompañante de hoy, no podía, entre que el tema no le interesaba para nada y sus pensamientos había hecho que el tiempo pasase bastante lento entre respuestas cortas de su parte y la incomodidad que empezada a crecer alrededor de Rydgei que ya no sabía ni que debía hacer. Poco a poco esa incomodidad fue haciendo que el chico se convenciese a si mismo que la cita había acabado hace rato, el rayo había al final le había golpeado y estaba completamente quemado. Al darse cuenta de eso se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró con fuerza muy cansado.

-"¿qué pasaría?"-preguntó Lightning a pesar de que realmente ya sabía el porque de su malestar, no se estaba comportando nada bien

-"creo que ya es hora de acabar con esta noche, ya es tarde y ambos estamos cansados."-intentó explicarse de manera lógica y se levantó del asiento esperando a que ella se levantase también

-"de acuerdo."-ella se levantó del asiento poniéndose frente a él

En ese momento antes de despedirse completamente Rydgei se paró justo en frente y tras rascarse algo la nuca se aventuró a posar una brazo alrededor de la cintura de la boca y, al ver que no tenía obstáculo alguno, se lanzó directamente a besar sus labios. El beso fue nervioso, y bastante casto, ni siquiera llegó a más que juntarlos, Lightning ni siquiera cerró los ojos pRa disfrutar del momento, no pudo sentir nada de nada y eso la dejó bastante... Decepcionada.

Al separarse las esperanzas del chico quedarón más que destruídas al no ver ninguna reacción en el rostro de la joven que simplemente se separó de él. Sin más preámbulos se despidió de ella y se fue de allí rápidamente, no le apetecía para nada seguir.

Por su parte la joven soldado fue por el lado opuesto y pasó entre el montón de gente que ahora había en el local hasta llegar al baño que, afortunadamente para ella, estaba completamente vacío. Se apoyó en el lavabo observando su rostro, impasible, siempre impasible, como si ninguna emoción se mostrase en él, si, sonreía de vez en cuando, pero para ella ese rostro no mostraba nada, como una máscara, la máscara de Lightning Farron que cubría el inocente rostro que una vez fue el de Claire Farron, pero hacía años que había tapado esa cara cambiándola por una que todo el mundo debía ver, una en la que Serah no vería la tristeza de no tener a sus padres, una en la que sus amigos no verían la tristeza y la duda al rescatar a su hermana de ya ese legado pasado de L'cie pero... Si todo estaba ya tan atrás.. ¿Porque no podía quitarse esa máscara?

Tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos que no vió la silueta de la morena entrar en el baño y apoyarse en una de las puertas de los lavabos sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, no tenía ninguna expresión de alegría en ese rostro, no al ver que Claire Farron era la que no podía sonreír.

-"¿te importaría abandonar esa cara de tristeza que tienes ahora mismo por favor?."-como siempre esa voz asustó un poco a la chica de pelo rosa que se quedó mirando absorta a su compañera ¿había visto sus tristeza?

-"¿ahora me pides favores Fang?."-evitando pensar en lo que acababa de decir su amiga se acordó de su comportamiento anteriormente su una molestia bastante notable creció en ella

-"vaya, ahora tienes rostro molesto, no acierto ni una."-soltó una risita sin dejar de mirarla

-"¿te crees que después de como te has comportado antes voy a sonreír como si nada?."-la ira en su voz se hizo más notable a medida que veía la tranquilidad en el rostro de Fang

-"simplemente dije una frase que me pareció graciosa, ¿qué tiene de malo? Además... Debería ser yo la que estuviera molesta."-la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios mirando ahora directamente a los ojos azules en los que pudo ver algo de desconcierto

-"¿a qué te refieres?."-hasta en su voz se notaba la duda que la embriagaba

-"cuando te pido un poco de tu presencia escapas como si nada y a ese le permites incluso que te bese. He de decir que me siento muy poco importante."-poco le importó a Fang que eso sonase tan celoso como se notaba

-"Fang... ¿Estás celosa?."-justo en ese momento fue como si su máscara se rompiese momentáneamente. Eso hizo que el valor de La morena creciese y despegándose de la puerta del baño se aventuró a abrazarla con ambos brazos por la cintura. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos observando cada una de las emociones que corrían por ese mar que para ella era un misterio que deseaba conocer, no solo ese, sino todos los misterios que envolvían a la soldado, todas sus dudas, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, quería saberlo todo.

Lightning descubrió en ese momento unos ojos que jamás había visto, no por el color, no por la forma, eran los únicos ojos que se hundían en su interior, es verdad que había visto su verdadero rostro, porque esos ojos veían más allá. Sin quererlo, más bien si poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando esos ojos que en el fondo de su corazón son los que estaba esperando desde hacía tantos años. Sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más, su aliento se fundía con el de la morena, sus labios se secaban sintiendo la necesidad de tocar aquellos que empezaban a reclamar su roce. Los párpados empezaron a cerrarse al tiempo que notaba como el primer roce fue intensificándose cada vez más transformándo un pequeño toque en algo más pasional, las manos de Claire agarraban el lavabo con fuerza, su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho y un calor recorría su cuerpo desde sus labios y desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Fang por su parte explotó en su interior de emoción, hacía dos años, casi desde que se conocieron que sentía la necesidad de besar esos labios, de tocar ese cuerpo, su mano derecha subió de la cintura hasta la nuca de la joven de pelo rosa, enredó sus dedos en su suave cabello jugando con él al tiempo que pedía con su lengua una entrada en la dulce boca de Lightning.

En ese momento, disfrutando de esa situación como nunca había disfrutado de nada, en el momento en que todo se había reducido a Fang y su roce se dio cuenta, su emoción fue repentinamente cambiada por... Miedo... Un gran miedo brotó en su interior, ese miedo se apoderó de ella y de golpe se separó de sus labios.

Sorprendida por eso Fang volvió a mirarla a los ojos, aunque lo que vio la dejó helada, después de todo eso, después de ese beso, de la alegría, de la emoción, lo único que se encontró en ella, en sus ojos y en su rostro, era miedo.

Después de internarse de nuevo en los ojos de la morena de pronto el miedo se convirtió en tristeza, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver lo que había hecho con ese miedo, vio el dolor en los ojos de Fang, vio la tristeza y la decepción y, ante eso lo único que pudo hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue escapar, salió corriendo del baño dejando a la nativa de Grand Paals completamente sola.


	2. Capítulo 2

-"Miedo Vanille, no muestra ninguna emoción y la única que siente cuando la beso es ¡miedo!"-Fang no paraba de dar vueltas en su casa mientras ella misma, más que para su amiga de pelo naranja, intentaba hacer cuadrar eso en su mente.

-"bueno... Es Lightning, a lo mejor algo así es demasiado para ella, ¡solo a ti se te ocurre besarla directamente!, es una chica que necesita su tiempo para adaptarse."-realmente cuando había recibido la noticia de que se habían besado la más joven saltó de alegría para justo después darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba y seguidamente le recriminó haber actuado así. Como buena amante de la interacción de dos personas en el amor un beso nada más empezar le parecía completamente excesivo incluso a ella.

-"no creo que haya sido por el beso, Rydgei también la beso y no mostró ni un ápice de emoción."-intentó explicarse la chica morena tumbándose en la litera de abajo.

-"y luego la cotilla soy yo, fuimos a darle celos, no ha conseguir que tú estuvieras más celosa. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado detenerte antes de que salieras a golpear al pobres chico? No es culpa suya."-Vanille recordó cómo tuvo que agarrar con fuerza el brazo de la nativa de mayor edad mientras esta simplemente miraba al joven que había besado a Light como si fuera su presa, como un Bégimo al que hubiera que destripar.

-"nadie coge lo que es mío."-dijo simplemente intentando excusarse de como se había comportado ante eso aún sabiendas de que no era dueña de nadie.-"me molestó que alguien me arrebataste el derecho a ser su primer beso..."

-"en primer lugar, nadie es dueño de nadie y en segundo lugar, ni siquiera sabes si ese fue su primer beso, ¡tiene 23 años por dios!."-la chica joven estaba empezado a exasperarse demasiado con esa conversación.

-"no había pensado en ello..."-Fang cada vez empezaba a sentirse peor, ningún movimiento del que había hecho esa noche estaba bien justificado aunque para ella le pareció de lo más normal.

-"ya... A propósito... ¿Cómo fue el beso?"- a esa alturas de conversación Vanille ya se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había aprendido la lección y poco le gustaba regodearse en su vergüenza así que decidió cambiar de tema a uno mucho mejor.

-"pues... Fue.. Maravilloso"-en ese momento la chica puso dos de sus dedos en los labios recordando aquella sensación.-" quiero decir... Jamás había sentido algo así, fue como si todo mi cuerpo reaccionase ante sus labios, como si se postrase a sus pies, en ese momento sentí que deseaba dárselo todo, nadie es dueño de nadie, pero mientras la besaba deseaba ser solo suya, pertenecería a ella. Fue dulce a pesar de lo inocente que era, simplemente juntamos nuestros labios, no hubo nada más pero las sensaciones fueron increíbles... Ella es increíble."

-"jamás te había oído decir algo así..."-la voz tierna y algo apagada de Vanille hizo que Fang se levantase ligeramente de la cama y la mirase a los ojos, la chica estaba casi a punto de llorar mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa de cariño en sus labios.

-"¿estás bien?..."-Fang enarcó las cejas mostrando un rostro de preocupación por su amiga que simplemente se limpió algunas lágrimas y la volvió a mirar con su sonrisa característica de una niña inocente.

-" si solo... Estoy muy feliz por ti Fang"-en ese momento se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue directamente a abrazar a su amiga.-"no nos vamos a rendir."

Lightning abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente y la cerró de golpe antes de soltar la chaqueta contra el suelo, realmente ese día la había dejado completamente derrotada, más que cualquier día en la estepa. Lentamente se llevó una mano al pecho, sabía muy bien porqué estaba así, a los quince años la vida le obligó a crecer de golpe, poniéndole al cuidado de su hermana para cuidarla y protegerla y eso fue lo que hizo, abandonó toda su debilidad esperando así poder afrontar lo que le traería el futuro, todo, salvo aquello que debía empezar a afrontar desde la adolescencia, sus sentimientos. Por aquel entonces en su corazón solo había sitio para su hermana, ni siquiera para alguno de los chicos que muchas veces iban a pedirle una cita, a la misteriosa y callada Lightning Farron. Nadie se fijaba en ella siendo Claire pero todo el mismo deseaba estar en la misma habitación y en la misma cama que Lightning, la gran soldado, tan joven para eso, tan recta, pero poco le importaba a ella que todo el mundo se enamorase de su máscara. Más tarde incluso Serah encontró con quien estar mientras aún veía como Lightning recibía la adulación de los demás, tanto veía todo aquello en Light y Serah que Claire cada vez se sentía más sola, ella había sido abandonada, escondiéndose cada vez más en el interior del maniquí que ahora era.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo esa noche, había pasado tantos años sin recibir atención de nadie que cuando una persona supo ir más allá, cuando notó que Fang no miraba a Lightning sino a ella sintió miedo, porque cuando atraviesan todas tus barreras solo quedas tú, ella y la joven morena enfrentándose directamente y eso es algo que Claire no podía soportar, así que huyó. Huyó por el miedo a ser dañada, nada importaba que dañasen a Lightning pero no podía permitir que fuera Claire la dañada, porque entonces ese dolor se quedaría para siempre en su corazón.

Pensando esto se apoyó contra la puerta de su casa dejándose deslizar hasta sentarse directamente, su mano aún permanecía en el pecho mientras que doblaba sus piernas hasta apretarlas también contra él, esperando por algún milagro que eso le sirviese de barrera para todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas para ser Claire otra vez, necesitaba a Lightning, deseaba dejarse absorber por ella para siempre, no más dolor, ni confusión, ni dudas, nada le afectaría daba igual lo que pasase. No podía vivir sin ella.

-"_me creaste para echar de ti todo lo que no servía en pos de cuidar a tu hermana y lo has hecho, ¿porqué no afrontas el resto de tu vida siendo tú misma?"-_ fue lo que escuchó dentro de su cabeza, como si realmente Lightning estuviera allí con ella, entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero realmente no podía afrontar nada siendo ella, ya no.

Serah notó un rayo de sol golpear directamente contra sus ojos haciendo que esta intentase cerrarlos con más fuerza evitando que, como ella lo notaba, no se quemasen sus pupilas haciendo que dejase de ver para siempre, en verdad ella sabía que estaba exagerando demasiado pero era tanta la tranquilidad y la relajación con la que estaba en la cama que no quería que nada ni nadie la despertase...

Salvo claro los ronquidos de su marido que acompañaban a su respiración bajo ella. Mientras estaba dormida da igual lo que roncase ella no podía oír nada, pero al despertar era como un taladro en sus oídos que no solo no la dejaba dormir, sino que la despertaba por completo. Ante esa estampa no pudo hacer más que levantarse de la cama medio dormida y después de darle un beso en los labios a Snow bajó a hacerse el desayuno.

Mientras bajaba estiraba los brazos intentando desperezarse del todo para afrontar largo día que tenía por delante, ya era tradición que el grupo de los ex L'cies, nada más empezar las vacaciones de verano para todos, utilizasen los primeros días en quedar todos juntos. Vanille y Fang se ofrecieron alegremente a hacer una comida para todos y después pasar la tarde en la playa para concluír en una noche de fiesta en el local que pertenecía a una de las compañeras del grupo de NORA comandado por Snow.

Nada más llegar a la cocina no se sorprendió al ver que su hermana ya estaba despierta, hacía ya varios años que se había acostumbrado al increíblemente temprano horario de Light y ya poco le sorprendía, más bien lo que le había extrañado en esa ocasión es que lo que vió fue a una joven de pelo rosado sujetando una taza de café con una mano mientras que la otra descansaba en su frente, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su propia hermana menor en la sala.

-"Lightning... ¿Estás bien?"-Serah puso una mano en el hombro de la mayor de las dos chicas y la miró con ternura

-"si.. Si, estoy bien, es que.. No he dormido mucho."-la voz de la chica soldado sonó bastante neutra, casi sin emoción en ella, cosa que preocupó aún más a la menor

-"por lo que veo más bien no has dormido nada... ¿Porqué no vas a descansar? Snow y yo nos encargamos de conseguir la comida para hoy, no tienes que preocuparte."-la chica sonrió intentando hacer sentir mejor a Lightning, pero esta simplemente se quedó mirándola sin expresión.

-"¿Snow está aquí?"- preguntó tranquilamente aunque algo de molestia se había escuchado dentro de ella

-"si, decidido os quedarnos a dormir aquí."- en cierto modo la más joven de las dos empezaba a estar algo asustada, no recordaba haber visto a su hermana de ese modo, generalmente era capaz de ver su estado de ánimo, pero esta vez fue como si sus barreras se hubieran hecho más fuertes, no veía nada más en ella de lo que representaba su cuerpo.

-"te he dicho mil veces que si querías dormir con Snow que fuerais a su casa, no me apetece levantarme con invitados, ya lo sabes."-dijo y se levantó para dejar la taza de café humeante encima de la mesa de la cocina y fue directamente a la puerta de salida cogiendo una vez más su chaqueta para irse.-"voy a coger yo la comida, cuando vuelva, si no estás, lo dejaré todo en la nevera."

Y diciendo esas simples palabras se marchó, dejando a su hermana menos en un estado de preocupación mucho mayor del que había sentido jamás por ella, era como repetir los primeros momentos después de la muerte de sus padres, algo así no podía olvidarlo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Claire había recibido después de tanto tiempo un choque emocional lo suficientemente fuerte para ella que la había obligado a volver a encerrarse de ese modo en si misma, y lo peor, es que ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

-" muy bien, nosotras ya tenemos lo nuestro, ahora a casa y a esperar a que los demás traigan su propia casa."-dijo Vanille nada más dejar los últimos trozos de carne que habían conseguido de derrotar a varios monstruos de la estepa, Fang se había encargado de localizar y conseguir el alimente de más de la mitad de ellos mientras que la menor se encargaba de conseguir las plantas de mejor aspecto y sabor para la comida de hoy. De lejos este era el día favorito de ambas chicas después del aniversario de su despertar, el cual celebraban todos juntos en un día de aventura por esas tierras, recordando lo que habían pasado sin el peso de sus misiones a la espalda, y era bastante gratificante.

-"¿ya está? Esperaba divertirme un poco más, se me hizo muy corto."-Fang sonreía bastante animada mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga que respondió evitando que la tocase.

-"igual es porque tu brillantez ha decidido que era buena idea pegar el mayor madrugón de mi vida para venir a cazar, ¡podríamos haberlo hecho más tarde!."-volvió a quejarse mientras posaba las manos en su cintura

-"la próxima vez lo hago, me encantaría ver como usas el poco tiempo que nos quedase para cocinar todo lo que llevamos. Si eres capaz haré una estatua en tu nombre."- dijo como respuesta y le dio un golpecito en la frente a su amiga que ahora mismo estaba poniendo pucheros como una niña.

-"te crees muy graciosa."-Vanille se rió divertida con esa referencia hasta que sonó su móvil de golpe haciendo asustarse un poco a la chica más alta que suspiró cansada.

-"nunca me acostumbraré a eso..."-dijo mientras seguía cargando el último animal en la nave

-"no Serah, no se que pudo haberle pasado a Light, no la he visto últimamente."-mintió la más joven de las dos presentes mientras le daba un codazo a la morena que respondió con un ¡ay!, aunque no le había dolido mucho.-"¿Fang? No se si lo sabrá, no he estado con ella toda la tarde... Vale, no nos despegamos mucho pero no siempre estoy con ella... Si claro, si me entero te lo digo."

-"¿qué pasa Vanille?."-se aventuró a la preguntar Fang tragando saliva algo nerviosa en cuanto vio que ella colgaba el móvil y lo volvía a guardar.

-"me ha dicho que Lightning se ha estado comportando muy cerrada esta mañana, incluso ante ella y se ha ido a cazar ella sola sin esperar a que se preparasen ellos."-en ese momento la morena se puso alerta, no había escuchado toda la conversación sino simplemente la parte en la que había dicho que había ido a cazar ella sola.

-"¿cómo se le ocurre? Le he dicho mil veces que una no puede aventurarse en la Estapa sola, ¡maldita sea!"-estuvo a punto de subirse a la nave que habían traído ella sola cuando los brazos de Vanille la detuvieran de golpe haciendo que retrocediese

-"¡Fang por favor! Déjala que piense, a lo mejor es lo que necesita. Sabes que no es una chica que sepa controlar estas cosas... Déjala.."-al dar la vuelta más tranquila pudo ver los ojos suplicantes de su amiga y se paró a respirar profundamente poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

-"de acuerdo..."

Tras llegar de nuevo a su casa se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que la mayor parte de sus amigos ya estaban allí, Snow y Serah, Sazh y Dajh e incluso Hope ya habían llegado. Este último además por primera vez había traído su primera presa para cocinar aquel día y fue alegremente felicitado por Fang que acarició su pelo como si fuera su propio hijo muy orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Las siguientes horas las pasaron entre historias y risas, sobre todo de parte del hijo del hombre de pelo afro que contaba sus aventuras con sus amigos como si hubiera sido él quien realmente hubiera vivido sus desventuras como L'cies. Gran parte de esas historias además las había vivido con Vanille como la profesora del grupo de niños e incluso ella lo comentaba del mismo modo que sus alumnos. Hope por su parte se pasó bastante tiempo contándole a Snow como había cazado a su presa y Serah y Sazh también mantenían una alegre conversación. Todos claro menos Oerba Yun Fang.

Nuestra joven morena no había dejado de pensar ni un sólo momento en la chica de pelo rosado que aún no había puesto un pie en su casa. Según recordaba las últimas veces venía con Serah y Snow y hoy encima además de no hacerlo como siempre hasta había ido a cazar sola. El miedo crecía en el interior de la chica clavándose de golpe en su corazón como dagas muy afiladas que la herían y la maltrataban, no solo por el simple hecho de la preocupación que tenía sino por el recuerdo de ese rostro lleno de miedo de la noche anterior. No entendía el porqué de esa reacción y eso no la ayudaba para nada. Añoraba ver su sonrisa cada vez que estaba cerca de Serah e incluso algunos momentos en los que no hacían más que hablar de tonterías mientras cumplían sus misiones, sabía que no eran sonrisas del todo sinceras, casi parecían enteramente falsas, pero para ella eran como un estimulante muy eficaz.

Mientras pensaba eso las horas pasaron hasta que un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta haciendo llamar la atención de todos los presentes, rápidamente esta misma se levantó de donde estaba para abrir la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de sus amigos, pocas veces habían visto a Fang esa velocidad de reacción salvo en combate.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró, para su alivio.. O para su mayor preocupación, con aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía tanto tiempo. Lightning se encontraba allí de pie, sorprendida incluso de ser Fang a la primera que veía nada más llegar. La joven soldado no traía nada, nada más que unos cuantos cortes, algunos bastante profundos y varios golpes por los brazos y alguno en el rostro.

Por acto reflejo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada la chica morena se lanzó de golpe a llevar las manos al rostro de Light limpiando algunos de sus cortes, manchándose ella misma de sangre.

-"¿,qué demonios has hecho!?"-gritó entre molesta y completamente destrozada al verla de ese modo, ¿cuánto había tenido que luchar para acabar así? Ella que sabía hasta dónde llegaban sus fuerzas había consentido acabar así.

-"estoy bien Fang, suéltame."-fue lo único que dijo mientras apartaba las manos de su amiga de su rostro, ese simple roce la quemaba más que nada, más incluso que sus heridas y los ojos fulminantes de la morena no ayudaban a que pudiera sentirse mejor. Lentamente y sin mirar en ningún momento en su dirección esta entró en la estancia y rápidamente fue atendida por el resto de los allí presentes salvo por Vanille que se había quedado mirando su más íntima amiga.

La mayor nátiva de Grand Paals se había quedado completamente en shock por ese trato, cómo podía tratarla de ese modo después de estos años, cómo después de haber pasado tanto juntas las dos, ¿tan mal estaba que se preocupase por ella?, ¿tan mal estaba que la hubiera besado? Que hubiera hecho caso a sus sentimientos en ese momento... La joven empezó a hiper ventilar, no podía pensar claramente, solo deseaba demostrarle cuánto la amaba... Solo eso... Sin hacer caso a nadie de allí y con mucha fuerza abrió la puerta para salir de allí y la cerró de golpe dejando atónitos a todos.

Incluso Light en ese momento se quedó mirando con algo de intranquilidad la puerta y lo que había hecho, sabía lo que le había hecho al corazón de Fang tratándola de ese modo pero era mejor eso que cualquier otra cosa... Tanto lo pensaba que no vió como una mano se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y le daba una fuerte bofetada, más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sufrido.

-"¡entiendo perfectamente que no seas capaz de afrontarlo pero no tienes ningún derecho a herir el corazón de una persona de ese modo por la razón que sea!."-gritó enfurecida Vanille dejando caer por sus mejillas varias lágrimas, notando ella misma el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a la chica morena.-"¡no te mereces ni un ápice del amor que siente ella por ti!"

Mucho camino había recorrido sin dejar de correr la joven mujer de pelo rebelde que en ese momento sólo sentía ganas de desaparecer, no simplemente desaparecer, incluso volver a ser un cristal, observar la felicidad de Lightning desde lejos sin ser ella quien destrozase su sonrisa. Eso era lo que más dolor le estaba provocando, que fuera ella quien hubiese causado eso en la chica de pelo rosado, la que ha hecho que volviese a aparecer en ella esa barreras que hacía tiempo que estaban empezando a desmoronarse, no hacía más que actuar y destruir, ¿es que no podía hacer nada más que eso? ¿Destruír todo lo que amaba? Ella había sido quien había dejado Grand Paals así, ella había sido quien le había arrebatado a Serah y ella había sido quien le había arrebatado además su sonrisa.

Tanto había estado corriendo que no se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba, en medio de la estepa, ya atardeciendo no era uno de los mejores lugares en los que debería estar y mucho menos aún cuando la persona estaba tan absorta en lo que sentía que no podía centrarse en defenderse en el combate. Cuando paró de correr fue realmente cuando se dio cuenta donde se había metido, a su alrededor habían empezado a juntarse decenas de monstruos que no dejaban de acecharla en busca de alimento, era algo gracioso que momentos antes ella hubiera sido quien había acabado bastantes de ellos momentos antes.

-"¿es que venís a calmar mi dolor?"-sonrió de medio lado mientras sostenía la lanza con fuerza intentando adivinar por qué lado vendría el primer ataque. Ahora se dedicaba a hablar con los monstruos como si fueran realmente personas.

Una aeronave corría a bastante velocidad sobre el campo y las montañas que conformaban aquel vasto territorio esquivando una y otra vez a los grandes animales que la ocupaban y que intentaban acabar con ella y que la obligaban a hacer giros con la motocicleta esquivando una y otra vez esos movimientos hasta que por fin detectó lo que buscaba. Justo en medio de varios Gorgonships se encontraba una morena, encorvada tras haber estado recibiendo los innumerables ataques que había podido defender y esquivar a duras penas, algunos de ellos incluso yacían muertos tras haber tenido la osadía de enfrentarse s la gran cazadora que conocía a todas y cada una de las criaturas que allí existían.

La joven subida en la nave chasqueó la lengua bastante molesta, con su amiga y con ella misma sobre otras cosas. Aumentando la velocidad se puso a ras de suelo en dirección s la batalla que allí se estaba representando y llevándose a algunos monstruos por delante agarró el brazo de Fang llevándosela de allí para alejarla de todo el peligro, para salvarla de la situación en la que se había metido... Como ella misma horas antes. La bofetada de Vanille realmente le había hecho pensar en como se había comportado, era verdad que tenía miedo, era verdad que no quería ni tenía fuerzas para asumir esos sentimientos, pero la joven morena no tenía porque pagar por sus dudas.

Se elevó montañas arriba hasta llegar a una ruinas a las que empezaba a bañarlas la última luz del atardecer a punto de llegar la noche. Al parar por completo empezó a darse cuenta de como estaba. Alrededor de su cuerpo notaba los brazos de la morena fuertemente agarrados a ella evitando así cualquier riesgo de caída mientras volaban alrededor de su tierra, varias respiraciones sobre su cuello hicieron notar como Fang estaba disfrutando del aroma que el pelo rosado de la chica le brindaba y de la caricia de sus cabellos, tanto que tardó en darse cuenta de como estaba y tras eso se despegó de ella de golpe dejándola subida en la moto para alejarse de ella lo máximo posible hasta que Lightning pronunció sus primeras palabras hasta ahora.

-"no te vayas por favor."-al escuchar eso la morena se dio la vuelta mirándola a los ojos .-"no quiero que te pase nada malo."

-"ya bueno, yo tampoco quería que fueras a cazar tú sola esta mañana, pero no sabes afrontar las cosas de otro modo ¿verdad? Quieres olvidarte de todo lo que te afecta y lo único que sabes hacer es luchar y luchar. Y cuando me preocupo por ti me apartas como si no fuera nadie. Pues perdona si quiero hacer lo mismo que tu."-respondió con bastante molestia, en ese momento no le importaba para nada que sus palabras le hicieran daño, se lo merecía.

-"lo se muy bien Fang... Se muy bien lo que he hecho y se muy bien cómo me enfrento las cosas, pero así soy yo. No se hacerlo de otro modo."-respondió con total sinceridad, una vez más sus muros estaban temblando, amenazaban caerse de nuevo y dejar al descubierto su corazón.

-"¿qué problema hay con dar la cara tú misma? Simplemente te he besado, ¿porqué tratarme de ese modo?"- la voz de Fang ya empezaba a temblar, estaba perdiendo las ganas de luchar, de enfrentarse a la chica que amaba

-"me es muy difícil aceptar que alguien siente algo por mi... Por.. Claire..."-subió una mano al pecho intentando tranquilizar sus sentimientos mientras explicaba lo que para ella era muy complicado

-"¿por Claire?"- poco a poco Fang volvía a acercarse a ella esperando una respuesta de una Lightning que por primera vez notaba que se abría a ella, a ella y a nadie más, así que de pronto se quedó justo a su lado mientras notaba como su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía y la expresión en el rostro de la joven de pelo rosado, deseaba abrazarla y recomponer los trozos de su alma rota.

-"todos quieren a quien yo misma he creado, todos quieren a Lightning.. Desean a Lightning, la chica soldado que se centra en su objetivo y lo cumple sin problemas, la chica que se mantiene de pie ante cualquier dificultad, la adulta... Todos la desean a ella... Pero nadie quiere a Claire... La joven débil que se abandonó a sí misma para crecer de golpe, yo no se afrontar esas cosas, no he aprendido a ello, jamás he tenido que preocuparme por mis sentimientos por los sentimientos de alguien hacía mi. Se cómo llevar las cosas cuando alguien desea a Lightning... Pero no a ti... destrozaste mi máscara, mis muros, la destrozaste a ella para llegar a Claire y... Me asusté, tuve miedo, miedo a ser herida, siempre he dependido de Lightning para defenderme pero sin ella.. No se hacer nada... Fang.. ¡Entiende que no puedo amar-!-"justo al girarse para mirar a los ojos de la morena sintió unas suaves manos sujetar su rostro y unos labios posándose sobre los suyos.

Sintía su dolor, sus dudas, y sentir eso la hizo amarla más, en todo este tiempo sólo había visto el lado fuerte que ella pretendía mostrarle a todos, pero su debilidad... ¡La amaba aún más que aquello que había creado! Todos sus sentimientos eran hermosos a sus ojos, claro que ella amaba a Claire, su interior, lo que ella era en realidad era lo más hermoso que había visto y sentido jamás.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los de la chica soldado que había cerrado los ojos disfrutando también del contacto de la cazadora que en ese momento había dejado su rostro para abrazarla de forma protectora, como si fuera una figura de cristal que tarde o temprano podía romperse si no tuviera el suficiente cuidado.

Ya no podía hacer más, sus muros habían desaparecido, los labios de Fang, sus brazos, todo el amor que le daba con ello lo habían conseguido, Claire Farron había salido a la luz para recibir todo el cariño que deseaba darle. Sus propios brazos pasaron alrededor del cuerpo de la morena agarrándose con fuerza a su sari mientras dejaba que las lenguas se internasen en la boca de ambas recorriendo todo su interior mientras en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración que se estaban robando la una a la otra.

Así estuvieron bastante rato besándose hasta que Fang rompió el momento y posó su frente sobre la de la de la chica de pelo rosa el mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento, difícil le resultaba cuando sus sentimientos mismos eran los que tampoco la dejaban respirar, su corazón empezaba a ocupar el sitio donde debían estar sus pulmones.

-"no pretendo herirte Claire... Lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz, hacer lo que sea para ver tu sonrisa todos los días, quiero ver tu auténtica sonrisa, descubrir todo de ti, cómo sientes las cosas, no como las siente Lightning, sino Claire.. Es ella quien me interesa, esa niña que deseaba tanto proteger a su hermana que se abadonó, es ella a quien amo."-decía mientras la miraba a los ojos, y lo decís sinceramente, es eso lo que más desea.

-"Yo... No se Fang... Esto es demasiado para mi..."-la voz de Claire sonaba dulce.. Inocente y algo asustada, esa era la verdadera Lightning, sus sentimientos se reflejaban en como hablaba frente a ella.

-"déjame que lo haga más fácil... Te necesito más de lo que imaginas... Eres realmente la única que ha hecho que sintiese que tenía una nueva vida."-decía mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda y subía una mano a hacer lo mismo en su mejilla.

-"pero... ¿Realmente puedes amarme?.. Ya has visto lo que he hehe ante una dificultad..."- sonrió un poco con tristeza y con una parte del amor que Fang estaba metiendo en su interior.

-"me gusta arriesgarme... Y no soy de las que se rinden"

Poco a poco sus rostros volvieron a acercarse lentamente haciendo que su aliento se encontrase acariciando con él sus rostros.

-"te amo Claire Farron"-sentenció antes de besar de nuevo sus labios en un beso mucho más inocente pero lleno de amor mientras que con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de extrema alegría que caían de las mejillas de la joven a la que pretendía darle su vida entera.


	3. En la oscuridad siempre hay luz

**en este capítulo se presenta un OC**

Lightning y Fang ahora se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la casa de la joven morena, ahora vacía puesto que el resto del grupo había decidido ir al bar de Lebreau ante la llamada tranquilizadora de la soldado al avisarles de que su amiga ya estaba completamente a salvo y se encontraba con ella, curándole las heridas.

Y de hecho ambas se las estaban curando pues Claire había salido tan pronto en su búsqueda que no le había dado tiempo a arreglar ese problema. La chica dejó un poco incómoda que la cazadora le fuese vendando con cuidado y con cariño todos y cada uno de los cortes que le habían hecho aquellos con los que se había enfrentado esa misma mañana. En silencio Light sentía como los hábiles dedos de su compañera la trataba como una rosa que quisiera mantener bella a su lado.

Cuando por fín había acabado de ayudarla subió la mirada hasta posarla en los ojos azules que no habían dejado de mirarla todo este tiempo y se encontró con unos ojos brillantes, llenos de vida, unos que solo había visto muy escondidos en el fondo de su corazón. Fang sonrió completamente extasiada por esa vista, le causaba una gran felicidad el verla por ella misma, sin nada que se interpusiese. Levantó la mano derecha acariciando la piel de la chica soldado hasta posarla sobre la mejilla. Antes eso Claire no supo exactamente que hacer pero su corazón guió sus movimientos en ese momento, entrecerró los ojos levemente y ladeó la cabeza apoyándola completamente en la cálida palma de la mano de Fang.

-"eres realmente preciosa Claire."-susurró la morena, aunque más para sí misma que para la mujer que estaba en frente suya, esta simplemente sonrió un poco y sus ojos se iluminaron algo más, pero no exactamente de la emoción, sino de una pequeña tristeza.

-"Fang yo no se como amar a alguien.. No se demostrar cariño como lo haces tú, no puedo ser buena... Pareja.."-en ese momento su sonrisa se borró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar más por la ternura de la caricia de la nátiva de Grand Paals

-"prueba a dejarte llevar, como lo estás haciendo ahora."-al decir esto la morena se acercó peligrosamente usando sus brazos para levantar a Claire en el aire y posarla sobre sus piernas dejándola cara a cara muy cerca de su rostro.-"todo esto lo hago dejándome llevar por lo que siento por ti."

Sin decir ni una palabra Light hizo caso de lo que acababa de oír y subió los brazos abrazando el cuello de Fang apurando la cercanía de los labios de ambas, deseaba besarla, pero sentía tanta emoción en su corazón que se quedaba completamente paralizada antes de hacer ningún otro movimiento.

-"vamos Claire... Quiero sentirte... Pero viniendo de ti, no de mi esta vez."-el corazón de la nativa ya latía con toda su fuerza, ya estaba embriagada antes de volver a sentir siquiera su dulzor.

Lightning sintió como las manos de la joven morena apretándolos en puños mientras aumentaba un poco la fuerza de su abrazo, su amiga quería sentirla, y ella también quería lo mismo. Al fin hizo su movimiento y juntó ambos rostros en un beso tierno, mucho menos pasional que antes, más que el placer que eso le proporcionaba decidió sentir todo su amor en un beso inocente y sincero, uno que jamás había concedido a nadie.

-"¿y hacía falta darle esa bofetada? En algún momento tendría que reaccionar ella sola, ¿no te parece?."-Serah se había puesto de brazos cruzados en la barra del bar mientras Vanille bebía alegremente una de las cervezas que había pedido. Extrañamente a cómo podría parecer la niña tenía bastante aguante con el alcohol, debido seguramente a que en su época estaba incluso bien visto que los jóvenes bebiesen sin problemas.

-"estás hablando de tu hermana, sabes que si se lo hubiéramos dejado a ella incluso Fang estaría muerta. ¡O peor! Viva y con el corazón roto por alguien que no sabe aceptar sus sentimientos."-explicaba La joven de pelo anaranjado con increíble soltura para estar algo embriagada.

-"... Lo peor es que lo se... Pero..."-la hermana de Claire suspiró cansada y se sentó al lado de su nueva amiga.-"en realidad tenemos un ligero problema con eso."

-"¿más problemas? Ya lo solucionaremos."-Vanille se rió con gracia quitándole importancia al comentario

-"No está bien visto que dos personas del mismo sexo se sientan atraídas."-le dijo directamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-"¿...cómo?"-incluso aunque fuera un poco esa declaración causó que su ebriedad bajase mínimamente.

-"no se.. Como sería para vosotras, pero aquí no está bien visto, una pareja debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer, que puedan tener hijos, reproducirse, dejarse llevar por un amor así es... Sólo.. Perversión, lo tratan de pecado."-al ver que Vanille no salía ni una sola palabra de los labios de la joven siguió hablando.-"¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si Claire tuviera que enfrentarse a eso? No es capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos ¿cómo va a ser capaz de hacerlo con todo el mundo en su contra? ¿Cómo reaccionará una.. Niña ante todos los que le den la espalda solo por lo que a ella le hace feliz?."

-"¡pero eso es inaudito!"-Vanille se levantó de golpe dejando caer al suelo la botella que portaba en la mano, afortunadamente para ella nadie se giró para ver eso pues la música estaba demasiado alta para oírse a pesar de estar gritando.-" si.. Si dos personas se aman eso es lo importante, ¿qué más da que sean mujeres.. O hombres..? ¡Una familia es una familia sea como sea! Yo.. He visto lo que siente Fang, yo también lo he sentido.. Ese amor no puede ser un error... ¡No lo es!"

-"Vanille.. Tranquilízate."-al final Serah se levantó y puso sus brazos en los hombros de la chica tratando de que se relajase, podían entender mínimamente esa reacción, pero un movimiento en su garganta al tragar vislumbraba lo contrario.-"yo... Fang podría encontrar a otra persona... A alguien que la ame del mismo modo, puede... Olvidarse de Claire, y dejarle la opción de encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz."

En ese momento la mejor amiga de Fang se detuvo completamente, sus ojos se estrecharon sin dejar de mirar a la joven de pelo rosado, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia atrás alejándose de ella, de esos brazos que la sujetaban ante el desconcierto de Serah.

-"¿de qué estás hablando? Fang... Fang puede hacerla feliz, es lo único que desea."-se explicaba atónita al escuchar esas declaraciones.

-"está claro que no, ella no puede darle lo que necesita para ser feliz, puede que en tu mundo si, pero no en el nuestro, y ahora vives en mi mundo."-Serah ya había perdido toda vergüenza al decir lo que pensaba, pero no era por el miedo que podría sentir su hermana a los comentarios hirientes que le otorgarían, sino por lo que ella misma tendría que aguantar, propio de una niña egoísta. De eso fácilmente se dio cuenta la nativa de Grand Paals que alzó la mano señalándola acusatoria.

-"tú... Solo quieres tu felicidad, solo tu vida tranquila, no la de tu hermana, quieres vivir tu perfectamente con tu marido, quizá con tus hijos sin problemas con los demás."-en su cabeza ya estaba todo claro.

-"ya fui marcada una vez, sin poder confiar en los demás, ante su odio a alguien como yo, no voy a sentir lo mismo otra vez."-amenazó la joven hermana poniéndose recta sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes que la observaban atentos y llenos de ira

-"nadie va a apartar a Fang de su felicidad ni a Lightning de la felicidad que puede otorgarle, ni siquiera su propia hermana."-por primera vez en mucho tiempo Vanille volvía estar decidida, ella seguía amando a la joven morena y no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciese daño, y si eso conllevaba enfrentarse a todos otra vez lo haría. Diciendo eso abandonó a Serah allí plantada haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que decían que se detuviera y salió de aquel bar quedándose completamente sola con su ira y sus pensamientos, jamás habría podido imaginar que existiera un mundo que tuviera ese pensamiento de lo que para ella era amor... Amor no era no solo poder tener un hijo de sangre... No, no solo eso era tener una familia. Cuando era pequeña todos los de la aldea cuidaban de ella y de Fang como si fueran sus propias hijas, todos y cada uno de ellos. Todos eran sus padres, sus abuelos, sus hermanos, e incluso sus hijos... Y ahora que había esperado encontrar una nueva familia volvía a sentir que estaba sola.. Ellos no pensaban como ella... No pensaban que fueran familia, pero no iba a dejar que le arrebatasen a quien sí podía serlo.

-"Vanille"-al escuchar esa voz conocida para ella la joven de piel algo blanquecina se dio la vuelta descubriendo a Hope Estheim observándola desde la entrada del bar con seriedad.-"perdona, pero he estado escuchando todo lo que le habéis dicho."

-"lo siento Hope... No quería fastidiarle la noche a nadie"-juntó las manos un poco incómoda por ello

-"no te preocupes... Es cierto que Fang está... ¿Enamorada de Lightning?"-se fue acercando a ella y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada.

-"si... Lleva enamorada de ella desde que estuvo con ella en Palompulum... Bueno... En ese momento no lo sabía.. Pero cuando nos convertimos en Ragnarok... Vi sus pensamientos... Antes podía estar pensando en salvar a nuestro pueblo pero .. En ese momento sólo pensaba en ella. Sentí su tristeza y su dolor por no estar segura de si la volvería a ver. Defiendo a Fang porque no pretende volver a todo el mundo en contra de Light, lo que decida ella lo hará, solo quiere hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo se muy bien."-explicaba, sintiendo como el corazón se apretaba poco a poco recordando todo el amor que notó al fundirse con su amiga para convertirse en la bestia que salvó el mundo.

-"si eso es así..."-la chica se giró del todo esperando escuchar la resolución de su amigo esperando no perderle a él también.-"he aprendido... Que no todo lo que se dice es realmente como es, y si Lightning decide apostar por el amor que dices que tiene Fang para ella... Yo también. Ella me ayudó, ahora la ayudaré yo también."

Escuchar eso hizo que Vanille sonriese enormemente saltó de emoción abrazando a Hope que respondía con la misma felicidad al mismo tiempo que reía con ella. A lo mejor estaba equivocada, si podía tener una nueva familia aquí.

-"hace 500 años esto era mucho más fácil, bastaba con que las dos personas quisieran estar juntas, jamás hubiera pensado que vuestra sociedad fuera así."-suspiraba la joven de pelo anaranjado mientras subía las escaleras de su casa seguida muy de cerca de Hope.

-"podías haberte figurado algo así después de como nos hicieron creer que erais bestias sin corazón ¿no?."-su amigo reía ligeramente ahora con una situación más tranquilizada.

-"bueno, también pensábamos nosotros que erais unas víboras así que-"-se quedó completamente el silencio al momento de entrar en la estancia en la que vivía. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una de las escenas más bonitas que hubiera esperado ver.

Fang estaba en la cama justo debajo de una muy dormida Lightning Farron, con su brazo izquierdo rodeándole la cintura y el derecho acariciándole cariñosamente el rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera hasta que esta se acercó bastante a donde se encontraban con una animada sonrisa.

-"en realidad es un placer descubrir que no estáis desnudas, quizá es demasiado pronto para que os acostéis, todo a su tiempo."-se rió ligeramente y se puso justo enfrente de la morena.-"¿cómo ha ido?"

-"¿tú que crees tonta?"-le respondió susurrando con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja de cama cuando se dio cuenta también de la presencia de Hope.-"oh... Hola Hope."

-"hola Fang, ¿cómo están vuestras heridas?."-se cruzó de brazos con la misma sonrisa de Vanille, estaba realmente contento, si su amiga soldado tenía la suficiente confianza de quedarse dormida abrazada a otra persona es que él debía confiar también.

-"bien.. Nos las hemos tratado al llegar."-al decir eso y con mucho cuidado fue dejando a Claire sobre la cama y ella se levantó para después taparla con la manta y dejarla descansar.-"ha tenido un día muy movidito."

-"es.. Como una niña."-Vanille se encorvó ligeramente mirando el rostro de Lightning, aunque lo que más gratamente le sorprendió fue ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la chica de pelo rosado.

-"bueno... Lleva desde los quince años escondiéndose a sí misma. Es.. Una adolescente."-dijo simplemente Fang sentándose en el sofá, ella sí que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba realmente emocionada.

-"Vanille... ¿Piensas decirle el problema que hay ahora?"-eso llamó demasiado la atención de la Morena que borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"¿qué problema?"-la sonrisa de la joven morena siguió permaneciendo en su rostro hasta que vio la seriedad en los ojos de sus dos amigos, entonces sus labios comenzaron a cerrarse formando casi una línea recta.-"¿qué pasa?"

con mucho cuidado su mejor amiga, casi hermana de sangre, le contó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas . Los ojos de Fang se agrandaron de pura impresión, no se podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo y sólo pudo girar la vista hasta la chica tumbada en su cama aún durmiendo, sin saber nada de lo que estaban hablando. En ese momento algo se encendió en el interior de la mayor de las dos nativas de Paals, sabía como era Lightning realmente, sabía como era Claire, el miedo la había transformado en eso, y el miedo puede volver a encerrarla, si todo el mundo iba a ponerse en su contra… Claire elegirá la opinión de los demás a su propio bienestar.

-"Pero da igual, encontraremos una solución, ¡siempre lo hacemos!."-Vanille alzó sus brazos intentando estar animada al ver el rostro tenso de su amiga, ella era mucho más seria y realista que su hermanita, era quien hacía que Fang actuase en contra de sus pensamientos a favor de sus locuras, y.. generalmente sale bien, pero no sabía como animarla en estos momentos.

-"no podemos encontrar una solución a esto Vanille…"-terminó diciendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Claire

-"pero…"

-"Tiene razón Vanille, por mucho que te duela Serah sabe bien lo que va a pasar, y Fang y yo somos quien más la conocemos de todos nosotros. ¿Cuando ha elegido ella su felicidad por encima de los demás.?"-Hope cerró los ojos sintiendo en ese momento el dolor en el corazón de Fang, no es que él haya sentido un amor así como para saber de su corazón roto, pero su rostro era algo que en ese momento no deseaba mirar. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido tanto como la propia noche.

-"Vanille tengo… tengo que irme…"-La morena se levantó de golpe cogiendo su lanza antes de salir de su propia casa.

-"¿A dónde vas?."-Su amiga intentó seguirla antes de que la mayor se girase para mirarla a los ojos.

-"No puedo quedarme aquí cuando despierte, no podría afrontar su mirada cuando despierte, no podría oír eso de sus labios."-Dijo sinceramente bajando la vista

-"y…¿A dónde vas?."-al final no intentó detenerla, pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber lo que iba a ser de ella.

-"No lo se Vanille… no lo se.."

-"Así que… Yami… Furoi Yami, ¿no?"-el hombre vestido de soldado miraba sus papeles y a la chica que tenía frente a él una y otra vez, con algo de extrañez en su rostro. Era raro que los nuevos reclutas llegaran a esas horas de la madrugada y menos aún totalmente desaliñados y con una sonrisa en su rostro como si no pasara nada. Según el reglamento y esa mezcla de faltas no debía mostrarle ningún interés a ella ni a cualquiera que entrase así en el edificio del cuerpo de guardianes, sin embargo a ella no se la podía ignorar.

Furoi Yami, 19 años, de largo pelo morado y ondulado, una parte de él tras la oreja y el resto como un flequillo, para tener 19 años parecía algo mayor, y era bastante atractiva. vestía con una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo, dejando notar sus curvas, y con unos pantalones militares. Pero lo impresionante no era nada de eso, sino su ficha de trabajo: había sido general del Sanctum, habíendo ascendido dos veces en menos de un año, sus aptitudes para el combate era impresionantes y su hoja de servicio impecable, incluso a pesar de todo eso también parecía tener tiempo suficiente para criar a una niña de cinco años con su… esposa.

al leer eso el soldado levantó la vista de golpe mirándola a los ojos, su rostro en ese momento mostró una mayor sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de leer su nuevo compañero, ella misma fue quien había puesto a su pareja como esposa, ya que el matrimonio estaba completamente prohibido.

-"Estoy deseando conocer a mi superior… ¿Lightning Farron no?. Va a ser muy interesante."


	4. Vanille siente una nueva esperanza

**Pido por favor que se espere pacientemente al "salseo" aajajajaja todo está montado en mi cabeza.**

Vanille ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Lightning al despertar y oir la respuesta de esta primera casi ni se inmutó, en realidad un simple deje de tristeza pasó por su rostro pero pronto la dejó de lado despidiéndose rápidamente de su amiga para irse de allí. La joven nativa de Paals suspiró cansada de todo eso y se dejó caer en el sofá para desayunar completamente sola, no esperaba que Fang apareciera por allí en mucho tiempo, sabía que siempre que le pasaba algo así su único refugio eran las criaturas de la estepa, no la cuestionaban, simplemente hacían lo mismo que ella, vivían por instinto, y ójala ella viviera por instinto a veces.

meneó la cabeza varias veces apartando esos pensamientos, no debía deprimirse, siempre encontraban una solución, aunque no fuera por su propia cuenta siempre lo encontraban. golpeó ligeramente las mejillas con sus manos para despertarse y pensar lo que tenía que hacer hoy. En vacaciones había decidido junto con sus alumnos a hacer una pequeña excursión a una de las partes controladas de la estepa, habían reducido el peligro teniendo controlados a los monstruos de allí pudiendo hacer sus cultivos para su supervivencia.

con su mano izquierda levantaba la libreta en la que llevaba apuntados todos y cada uno de los nombres de los niños que iba a guiar hoy además de una nota muy importante, ese día una nueva niña llegaría y pensaba darle una calurosa bienvenida, no llevaba apuntado su nombre pero su propia madre iba a llevarla a la estación de tren.

Al acabar se puso la ropa que tanto tiempo la había acompañado desde que despertó en Cocoon y que le recordaba a tiempos anteriores en aquella tierra. A grandes pasos por el pueblo llegó sin ningún problema a la estación donde casi todos los niños estaban ya esperando. Todos y cada uno de ellos la saludaron con muchas ganas y mucha calidez, ella era muy querida entre ellos pero… ya era casi la hora de irse y la nueva chica aún no había aparecido, ya había empezado a preocuparse cuando escuchó unas voces acercándose.

-"no se porque tengo que ir a una excursión… no conozco a nadie y si fuera con mamá aprendería mucho más… ¿no me puedo quedar en casa?"-una tierna voz con pinta de estar haciendo pucheros se oía algo por encima de una ligera risita. Al lanzar su vista hacia su dirección pudo ver quienes se acercaban.

Una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de pelo se mantenía sentada sobre los hombro de una mujer de pelo del mismo color, aunque a diferencia de la chica de mayor edad que llevaba los ojos azules esta los tenía morados. Al llegar al lado de la profesora la joven de ojos celeste bajó a la niña de sus hombros solo para que esta se escondiese tras sus piernas y sacase ligeramente la cabeza observando con algo de miedo a Vanille.

-"Vamos, si no lo intentas no sabes si te va a gustar."-la chica mayor de pelo platino sonrió empujando ligeramente a la pequeña poniéndola enfrente suya.

-"Pero yo no quiero…"-la niña volvió a hacer pucheros en forma de queja

-"no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré muy bien."-Vanille se encorvó mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Ves? además la profesora parece muy alegre."-acariciaba su cabecita intentando tranquilizarla, cosa que debió funcionar lo suficiente pues desinfló sus mofletes sonrojándose un poco.

-"vale.."

-"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, he de trabajar. Me llamo Raven Slash, me puedes llamar Raven."-Le tendió la mano sujetándola ligeramente para presentarse.-"Cuídamela bien."

-"Sin problema, la protegeré con mi vida."-Dijo sinceramente poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-"Muchas gracias. Adios pequeña."-se despidió de ella dándole un besito en la mejilla y se fue de allí ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña

-"Y bueno… ¿Tú cómo te llamas?"-Vanille volvió a sonreírle con ternura

-"Fang. Furoi Fang."-la miró a los ojos con seriedad al decir eso

-"¿Has oído lo que dicen de su informe?"-susurraba con cuidado un joven soldado sin dejar de mirar a la chica nueva.

-"Si, creo que puso que tenía una esposa. Es ridículo, debe haberse equivocado en ponerlo."

-"Mírala, ¿quien iba a desaprovechar así ese cuerpazo? a lo mejor es que no sabe lo que es buen pene."-Unas risas de aprovación por ese comentario se escucharon muy sonoras mientras la mencionada descansaba leyendo con aspecto de no enterarse de nada o por lo menos de importarle bien poco lo que dijesen.

-"Así que tu eres Yami."-Una voz muy cercana a ella si que llamó su atención haciendo que levantase el rostro por primera vez de su lectura, frente a ella se encontraba el ya bien conocido Teniente Amodar, aquel que le dio su primera oportunidad a Lightning Farron y que tanto veló por ella. Este la miraba con algo de admiración y una divertida sonrisa.-"Me parece satisfactorio que seas capaz de olvidar aquello a tu alrededor que no importa."

-"Es una capacidad que tengo desde hace unos cuantos años, y me sirve de mucho."-Ella dejó su libro y se levantó quedándose a su misma altura."Aunque realmente tampoco es que me interese nada de lo que digan."

-"Si es cierto o no lo que digan me da igual, es un placer tenerte con nosotros con las cualidades que tienes."-le decía totalmente sincero con los brazos a la espalda

-"Es un honor viniendo de usted señor."-Su sonrisa se mostraba muy satisfactoria en ese al escuchar esas palabras aunque pronto la borraría ligeramente al ver quien era la que se estaba acercando a su posición a paso rápido y decidido. Ese pelo rosado, su actitud recta y la admiración que parecían rebosar todos cuando la veían le hizo darse realmente cuenta de quien era, Lightning Farron.

-"Oh, Sargento, siento mucho haberte hecho venir en un día de tus vacaciones, pero parece ser que la nueva recluta no ha podido venir antes."-Se disculpó su teniente tosiendo ligeramente mientras miraba de reojo a la joven Yami.

-"¿Eh?"-parpadeó un par de veces mirándole antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-"¡ah! ¿¡VACACIONES!? ¡Dios mio! ¡lo siento mucho!"

-"No te preocupes, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer."-Se cruzó de brazos al llegar a su lado, en realidad no parecía importarle mucho, pero tampoco parecía estar muy a gusto, aunque estaba realmente segura de que no era precisamente por algo que hubiera hecho o dicho.

-"Vamos Farron, seguramente tengas viajes o tendrás que ir a la playa con tu hermana y tus amigos, no tienes que venir aquí en vacaciones. Simplemente que ayudes un poco a la nueva chica, su nombre es Furoi Yami."-Alzó la mano presentándole a la nueva recluta que se inclinó un poco en forma de saludo poniendo su mano en forma de puño en el pecho, como siempre se saludaba en su pueblo.

-"No hay problema señor."-Decidió ignorar el comentario de su tiempo libre con su teniente, sabía perfectamente que ella acabaría perdiendo, como muchas veces antes.-"Sígueme por favor."

-"Claro."-Le sonrió tiernamente al levantarse, sin ningún tipo de admiración o intimidación en la voz por estar delante de quien estaba. Eso extrañó bastante a Lightning, pero apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza, muchas cosas ya tenía que pensar. Cuando se había despertado esta mañana no había ni rastro de Fang, lo último que recordaba fue que se había quedado dormida a su lado y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba, no puede ignorar que en ese momento un profundo dolor apareció en su corazón que, aunque ya se lo había imaginado, no consiguió borrar. Había abierto su corazón para sentir lo que intentaba transmitirle su… amiga, y ella la había abandonado… Debió darse cuenta… de que nunca habrían podido ser felices juntas, no con ella.

Cerró los ojos encerrando todo aquello con el resto de recuerdos dolorosos en su corazón y se dio la vuelta guiando a la nueva chica tras ella.

-"Conque es por eso."-Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de la chica pelirroja que se sujetaba la barriga del leve dolor de tanto reír.

-"¡Pues claro! y estoy muy orgullosa."-Decía la pequeña niña alzando la cabeza orgullosa mientras andaba al lado de su profesora la cual le había empezado a caer muy bien.

-"Se nota, aunque es bastante raro."-Vanille ladeó la cabeza mirándola con cariño.

-"¿tan raro es que tenga un colmillo desde que nací?."-Hizo pucheros a su comentario

-"Nunca he conocido a nadie que naciese directamente con él… yo tengo una amiga que se llama Fang, pero para nada nació así… a ver, que yo sepa."-Se quedó pensando, ella ya había conocido a la chica morena cuando ya tenía todos los dientes, así que no podía saberlo.

-"¿¡HAY OTRA FANG!?"-La niña se quedó parada de golpe totalmente estupefacta ante esa afirmación

-"Si, y es muy buena persona y muy buena amiga."-Terminó diciendo más orgullosa aún la joven nativa de Grand Paals

-"pues me encantaría conocerla, ¿Dónde está?."-Preguntó con estrillitas en los ojos esperando poder conocerla, alguien que tenía su mismo nombre debía ser genial.

-"Si te digo la verdad… no lo se… ¡TOMY! ¡NO TOQUES ESA PLANTA! ¡ES VENENOSA!"-Se lanzó corriendo a salvar a su pequeño alumno que alejó rápidamente la mano, le había metido bastante miedo, y el resto de niños se quedaron asustados de tal grito.

-"Si quieres plantar algo coge la de al lado, tiene un fruto muy nutritivo."-Dijo Fang al llegar donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros mirando con atención toda la línea de plantas. El silencio empezó a reinar entre todos ellos, incluyendo la cara de tremenda sorpresa de la profesora que no sabía ni que decir, ¿había identificado aquel vegetal ella sola.. sin siquiera acercarse a él? ¿esa niña tan pequeña?

-"¿C-como lo has sabido?".-Parpadeó varias veces sin poder creérselo

-"Me lo enseñó mamá, sabe mucho de todo en Paals… ¡Grand Paals perdón! mamá se enfada bastante si no lo digo bien."-Se quedó riendo ante el comentario

-"Ah.."- _como… Fang.-"_Creo… que tengo muchas ganas de conocer más cosas de tu madre"

Con un último golpe asestado con la lanza acabó de una vez por todas con la vida del bégimo al que había empezado a enfrentarse bastante horas atrás, a pesar de que tenía una estrategia, esta no había funcionado en lo más mínimo, pero era de esperar, se había pasado todo el día luchando sin parar y, aunque le ha servido muy bien para volver a moverse como antes cuando vivía para sobrevivir junto con Vanille mucho antes de acabar en una vida más tranquila, aún le faltaba para recuperar la resistencia para no cansarse.

Lo mejor de todo eso es que no había podido pensar mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, nada podría evitar hacerle sentir que había huído como una cobarde solo para sentir el dolor del rechazo de Claire… y lo peor era que le había dejado todo ese dolor a ella, a la persona a la que amaba, era literalmente una cobarde. Muchas veces habiendo pensado eso era lo que le había causado la mayor parte de las herida que ahora portaba, en realidad no por haber bajado la guardia, sino porque sabía que se lo merecía. Cada una de las heridas le hacía sentir un poco mejor porque era como si la liberasen un poco del sufrimiento que se había causado a sí misma.

Siguiendo su camino llegó a entrar a la entrada de los numerosos túneles que recorrían gran parte de la tierra allí refugiándose de la fuerte luz del sol que ahora golpeaba la estepa, allí podría descansar un poco al menos y curarse algunas de las heridas que podrían empeorar demasiado como para evitarle el combate. Al llegar a ul final de un pequeño túnel de aspecto deshabitado de cualquier monstruo se tumbó de golpe en el suelo partiéndose un trozo de su sari para vendarse algún corte.

Justo cuando estaba curándose la última herida escuchó una voz en eco desde alguna parte de aquel inmenso lugar, rápidamente cogió la lanza y se levantó del suelo en busca de emisor de ese sonido, parecía ser una mujer la que se iba acercando y parecía… molesta

-"¡_será posible! ¿porque siempre me pierdo?"-_Fang ladeó la cabeza arqueando una ceja algo divertida, parecía que esa quejas eran como de niña pequeña cuando no consigue lo que quiere y no entiende la razón. Poco a poco salió de donde se estaba escondiendo con ciudado cuando pudo ver de golpe a la persona dueña de aquella voz. Sin saber para nada quien es Raven Slash se mantenía firme frente a ella-"En serio, aún se te oye bastante como para detectarte… aunque es más bien que yo tengo un gran oído."

-"¿Cómo me has descubierto?"-la morena alzó su arma en posición de ataque sin confiar para nada en ella.

-"He de decir que no es todo cosa mía, me han enseñado bien a perfeccionar mis sentidos, y parece que ha funcionado muy bien… por cierto… ¿podrías bajar la lanza?, no te voy a hacer nada."-Dijo sinceramente mostrando que tenía envainada la katana en su funda colocada a la cintura.

-"No estoy muy segura de tener que hacerlo."-La voz de Fang seguía sonando amenazadora

-"De acuerdo…"-Raven aprovechó ese momento entre la guardia baja y la decisión de atacar para golpear con su pierna derecha el arma de la mayor nativa de Paals haciendo que la soltase de golpe para poder usar su mano izquierda en sujetar el mango de su propio filo y ponerlo contra su cuello hasta simplemente rozándola.-"estás demasiado herida como para luchar contra mi aunque a ti no te lo parezca"

Fang chasqueó la lengua bastante molesta por haber permitido que le hicieran eso, no muchas veces alguien la había desarmado tan fácilmente, de hecho casi era la primera o la segunda vez que le ocurría. Casi instantaneamente y ante la perplejidad de la morena Slash apartó el filo de su garganta librándola del peligro mientras sonreía alegremente.

-"Por cierto, pareces saber perfectamente dónde estás, ¿me harías el favor de llevarme de vuelta hasta Oerba? Si quieres te pago por tu servicio"-La chica de pelo platino le guiñó un ojo con gracia.

-"Así que Ami se comió toooodo lo que había preparado, aunque ella ya había comido mucho antes con sus compañeros, y decía: "_¡que rico!" _o "_madre mía, quiero comer esto todos los días" _-Contaba muy alegremente la pequeña Fang mientras ella y su profesora esperaban pacientemente a que su madre llegase a recogerla de una vez. Muchas veces le había repedido ya que no era muy puntual y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción, pero ella estaba muy acostumbrada.

-"Eso me pasó una vez con Fang, aunque ella directamente se quejaba mucho, ella soltaba: "_¿¡cómo que todavía hay más comida!? me vas a matar Vanille"-_Recordaba con una sonrisa toda ese tiempo, su amiga no había podido levantarse en toda la tarde después de eso.

-"Yo también me quejo mucho si no puedo más… aunque eso solo pasa cuando no me gusta la comida, cuando hay verduras casi me da algo."-Sacó la lengua en señal de que no le gustaba nada esa comida

-"¡Pues son muy buenas!"-la chica pelirroja alzó un dedo señalando ese punto

-"¡hablas igual que mamá!"-Fang se asustó alejándose rápidamente de ella como si fuera un monstruo.

-"Es que es cierto"-se rió divertida, era muy expresiva, casi como ella, y sentía bastante afinidad con ella

-"¡FANG!"-Una voz sonó a sus espaldas llamando su atención, a la lejanía se podía ver a Furoi Yami andando a paso rápido hasta llegar a la estación, lo más curioso, y lo que sorprendió bastante a Vanille fue que no sólo iba ella, sino que justo detrás de ella estaba la cica pelorrosa que ella conocía tan bien. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la madre mientras esta abrazaba a su hija al haber saltado a sus brazos.-"Hola cariño"

-"Llegas tarde."-Le recriminó la pequeña en un fuerte abrazo

-"¿Cuándo no llego tarde exactamente?"-Yami hizo pucheros poniendo una tierna mirada para que la perdonase

-"irresponsable."-Cortó Fang la conversación evitando su mirada mientras era bajada de nuevo al suelo

-"Lo se."- La madre rio alegremente mientras alzaba una mano tendiéndosela a Vanille.-"Muchas gracias por cuidarla."

-"No se dan, ha sido un gran placer"-la chica pelirroja mostró una gran sonrisa para justo después quedarse mirando a su ex compañera L'cie.

-"Hola, Light."-Dijo con algo de cuidado a lo que podría decir

-"Hola Vanille, no sabía dónde estaba la estación así que la guié hasta aquí."-Respondió casi sin mirarla a los ojos, realmente no podía enfrentarse a ella, aunque ni siquiera era su morena hermana.

-"Cosa que agradezco mucho."-Yami sonrió mucho dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento

-"No hay de q-"-Calló de repente al ver de lejos a la persona con la que había tenido la mínima esperanza de haber despertado esta mañana, el dolor en su corazón se acrecentó de golpe cuando a su lado vio a una joven chica de pelo platino charlando alegremente con ella, de hecho la joven de pelo oscuro parecía muy animada con la conversación hasta que encontró de golpe los ojos celestes de la persona de la que había huído.

Un silencio bastante incómodo creció a su alrededor cuando la voz de Raven se fue apagando al ver esa escena, la tensión casi se podía palpar… hasta que un grito de una pequeña niña sonó entre todas corriéndo hacia la recién llegada al al nombre de:

-"¡AMI!"

-"No, no, no, nononono. Fang ¡NO!"-de nada sirvió nada de eso y que intentase alejarse un poco cuando la chiquilla de cinco años saltó sobre ella haciendo que cayesen juntas al suelo mientras la abrazaba.-"Fang…"

-"...¿Fang?"-Preguntó muy extrañada la mayor de las hermanas de Paals cuando sintió el cariñoso abrazo de Vanille.

-"Es que nació directamente con un colmillo. de Colmillo, Fang."-rio divertida explicándoselo

-"Vaya…"-Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, pensándolo bien era bastante tierno

-"Por cierto…"-Empezaba a decir Vanille mientras una gran sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios y se ponía entre sus dos tercas compañeras y veía como Yami se acerba hacía Raven y la pequeña abrazándolas con cariño y besando ligeramente los labios de la más alta de pelo platino.-"Ambas son pareja y sus madres."

Un par de ojos azules y verdes se encontraron al oír ese comentario, bastante incómodamente igual que momentos antes, aunque en este caso millones de pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza sin poder centrarse en ninguno en concreto. Para Fang igual algunas cosas estaban bastante claras, pero una pequeña voz en la mente de Lightning le empezaba a gritar que huyese de allí, no más, no más esperanzas para acabar siendo ella la que sufriese, no podía aguantarlo más. De golpe Claire apartó su mirada encaminándose fuera de la estación dejando a una morena mucho más arrepentida y dolida de lo que ya estaba, y sobre todo a una Vanille que se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta mirando a su amiga.

-"Al final voy a ser yo quien no pueda más con vosotras dos, no sé quién es más idiota."-Cerrando los ojos cansada ya de todo eso, y viendo que Fang ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, alzó la mano golpeando su rostro en una sonora bofetada, últimamente parecía que todo el mundo se la merecía.-"Para ser una _gran luchadora _eres también una gran cobarde."


	5. Lo único que hace falta es valor

**Arturia: SIENTO CON TODA MI ALMA LA TARDANZA T_T NO HABÍA INSPIRACIÓN. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

-"Ha sido la bofetada más fuerte que he visto en mi vida"-Se reía Yami mientras bebía alegremente una cerveza

Vanille, Raven y ella misma y su hija decidieron que aún era muy pronto para volver a casa a dormir así que invito a la profesora a tomar algo con ellas sintiéndose orgullosa de su idea al ver a su nueva amiga bebiendo junto a ella como si fueran compañeras desde hacía muchos años, cosa que la dejó muy contenta.

-"en realidad no pretendía darle tan fuerte, pero es que a veces me estresa esta chica…"-Suspiró bastante molesta, le habría pedido a Fang ir con ella a por unas cervezas pero esta rápidamente se había marchado de allí. A veces era demasiado cabezota.

-"Así que… esas dos chicas están enamoradas pero no hay manera de que hablen sinceramente de ello… ¿me equivoco?"-Preguntó Raven que era la que estaba un poco más seria de las tres

-"Exacto, es que el problemas es que las dos son cabezotas a más no poder"-Explicó la joven pelirroja alzando los hombros

-"¿Porqué? ¿tan difícil es hablar de los sentimientos?"-Esta vez había hablado la pequeña alzando la cabeza para ver a su madre que sonrió limpiándole un poco la boca.

-"En algunas personas si cielo, no todos son como yo."-Sin quererlo alzó un poco la cabeza muy orgullosa

-"Ni que lo digas.."-Comentó casi en un susurro su esposa aunque fue fácilmente escuchada por Vanille que le dio una ligera sonrisa

-"O sea… apartando ese tema… ¿mi superior está tan encerrada en sí misma como para no aceptar sus sentimientos porque…?"-empezó a decir Yami esperando una respuesta rápida para entender perfectamente la situación.

-"Porque tiene miedo a sufrir daño, como… cuando perdió a sus padres"-Intentó explicar de forma calmada mientras le daba vueltas a su copa.

-"Sí, oí que sus padres murieron cuando tenía quince años. Es una historia que se ha difundido de boca en boca en el cuerpo de guardianes."-Respondió Raven pensativa acariciándole el pelo a su hija.

-"¿Pero... Tú eres del Cuerpo de Guardianes?"- la pelirroja abrió los ojos inmensamente ante ese comentario.

-"No exactamente... Era teniente de PSICOM."-Sonrió la joven de pelo blanco sonriente

-"¿¡T-TENIENTE!?"-Vanille se levantó de golpe tremendamente alucinada

-"por favor, agradecería que no levantases tanto la voz, no me gustaría importunar a los demás y mucho menos con este tema."-una risita salió de los labios de Yami en cuant escuchó toda esa frase

-"Ex teniente, pero nunca ha dejado esa gran labia que le acompaña."-Se reía antes de notar como unos nudillos golpeaban ligeramente su frente

-"Si, si, ya, mucha gracia con eso, pero así me educaron. Bueno.."-Se quedó un momento callada antes de ponerse seria y mirar fijamente a Vanille.-"Comprendo perfectamente como podría sentirse Lightning ante una situación así, no es precisamente por la dificultad de aceptar los sentimientos como son, sino que es bastante más difícil ignorar las opiniones de los demás."

-"por… ¿por eso lo dejaste tú?"-la joven ex-lu'cie ya tragaba algo de saliva esperando la respuesta

-"No por los comentarios, eso a mi siempre me ha dado igual, pero bueno… La historia es bastante complicada."-Ladeó la cabeza algo incómoda, y cuando estuvo a punto de responder Vanille alzó las manos tranquilizandola

-"No hace falta que me lo digas, no es necesario."-Sonrió ligeramente

-"Ama… Tengo sueño…"-Fang alzó la manita para agarrar su camiseta y tirar de ella ligeramente llamando su atención mientras con la otra mano se rascaba un poco los ojos

-"Está bien cariño, creo que ya es hora de irse a casita."-Vanille vio como Raven sonreía enormemente al mirar a su pequeña hija y la sujetó en sus brazos acunándola.

-"Mejor, además mañana tengo que trabajar, preferiría seguir estando de vacaciones."-Se quejó Yami al tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa-"Sentimos dejarte así Vanille."

-"No os preocupeis, la familia es lo primero."-La chica esperó a que estas se marchasen para sonreír de nuevo y beber un poco de su vaso apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.-"Ojala Fang y Lightning puedan estar así alguna vez."

Fang llevaba toda la noche caminando, pensando, era algo bueno.. y malo en ella, cualquier cosa que le pase le afectaba bastante, mucho más de lo que pareciera pensar en su actitud fresca y despreocupada, en realidad era más bien por estar con Vanille, seguramente si la situación hubiera ocurrido frente a Hope o a cualquiera del grupo podría haber salido fingiendo diversión, pero con su pequeña hermana no podía mentir.

Por supuesto que la noticia de esas dos chicas como pareja la había impresionado, sobre todo por lo que le había contado la chica de pelo naranja la noche anterior, en ese mundo donde parecía peligroso amar a alguien distinto al normal el hecho de encontrar a dos chicas tan despreocupadas era impresionante. Y esa pequeña niña… en realidad algo extraño había en ella, pero ahora mismo no se daba cuenta de que era-

Justo cuando estaba pensando en todo aquello un cuerpo se puso en su camino e hizo que reculase echando unos pasos hacia atrás, afortunadamente sin caerse, pero había perdido bastante el equilibrio, abrió lo ojos justo cuando escuchó un "¡ay, jo!" de parte de la persona con la que se había topado. Frente a ella se encontró a una chica muy joven que no distinguía muy bien que edad podría tener ya que esta tenía el rostro casi tapado por la capucha de su sudadera, lo único de lo que pudo darse cuenta es que llevaba en sus brazos unos cuantos trozos de pan que, obviamente, habían sido robados, pero también, esa chica parecía estar bastante delgada ya que la ropa no era precisamente grande y aún así le sobraba bastante.

-"¡HA IDO POR ALLÍ!"-Fang escuchó la voz de un hombre que era seguramente el dueño de aquellos trozos de comida, sobre todo al ver el sobresalto de la joven que chasqueó la lengua molesta.

-"¡si no te hubiera cruzado en mi camino ya hubiera salido de aquí a tiempo"-Le gritó sin miramientos a la chica de la lanza que alzó una ceja sin haberle importado mucho aquello. Al hacer eso la chica volvió a intentar huir cuando se encontró con el brazo de Fang que la sujetó y la lanzó detrás suya, justo detrás de unos cubos en uno de los callejones, haciendo que se perdiese de vista a la gente que acababa de llegar.

-"¿Ha visto a una niñata por aquí?"-Preguntó el hombre con un poco de miedo al reconocer a la mujer a la que se lo preguntaba

-"Siento decirle que no he visto a nadie, acabo de llegar ¿ha ocurrido algo?"-Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, pero debía seguir bien su treta

-"Esa cría me ha robado parte de mi comida, maldita… la próxima vez no me contentaré con usar la barra de hierro."-Dijo amenazante mientras cogía una tubería que la morena observó que estaba manchada de sangre seca, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.-"Le romperé algo más que la nariz."

-"Entonces debería seguir buscando."-El hombre pudo observar la pequeña ira que crecía en el interior de Fang así que le hizo caso y rápidamente salió de allí con el resto de la gente que le acompañaba

La mujer suspiró, no le extrañaba para nada que fueran tan retrógrados teniendo en cuanta como se comportan con todo.

-"M-muchas gracias."-La voz de la joven se escuchó a su espalda saliendo de su escondrijo

-"No hay de que, pero la próxima vez ten cuidado."-La morena sonrió ligeramente

-"Siempre tengo cuidado, pero esta vez me han delatado…"-Dijo molesta mientras bajaba la cabeza

-"Pues hay que buscar un mejor grupo con el que estar eh."-le dio un golpecito en la frente que no hizo mucha gracia a la pequeña

-"Que si, que si, pero no me toques, ¡no me gusta que me toquen!"-Se quejó alejándose de la chica más alta

-"Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar… Oye…"-La joven le prestó atención esperando la respuesta.-"¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? le pediré a mi compañera que nos prepare una buena cena."

-"¿D-de verdad?"-En su voz se notaba la extrema sorpresa que le había causado eso

-"Claro, si no no te lo pediría."-Sonrió bastante divertida

-"...No pretenderás hacerme nada malo verdad…"-Rápidamente cambió su tono de sorpresa por uno de bastante sospecha, bastante raro le había parecido eso aunque Fang no esperaba que nadie pensase eso de ella, estaba acostumbrada a un pueblo donde todos ayudan a todos, ¿que le pasa a este maldito mundo?.

-"NO DIGAS CHORRADAS."

-"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya puedes empezar explicarme ¿porqué llegas a estas horas de la noche?!"-Dijo Vanille abriendo la puerta de golpe solo para encontrarse con una Fang señalando asustada a la niña que llevaba con ella, una niña de… ¿pelo rosa?

-"Esta bien que te saluden a gritos."-Dijo simplemente bastante tranquila

-"¿Y esta niña?"-Preguntó la compañera de Fang agachándose a su altura. Al no tener la capucha puesta podía ver perfectamente como era. Llevaba el pelo rosa palo liso con el flequillo tapando algo sus ojos, estaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin cortarlo. Sobre la nariz una especie de gasa blanca que hacía notar claramente el hecho de que le había roto la nariz hacía un tiempo. No veía del todo bien su iris pero se veía que tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda bastante bonito, y además…-"¡OH DIOS MÍO, ESTÁS CASI EN LOS HUESOS!"

-"Es… muy expresiva."-Se explicó Fang al notar el sobresalto de la pequeña

-"S-se nota…"-Antes de poder decir nada la chica de pelo naranaj la agarró del brazo y la metió en casa sentándola en el banco de la mesa

-"Quédate ahí, te prepararé algo en un santiamén."-Le dio una sonrisa y se lanzó a cocinar

-"A la joven Fang también ¿no?"-Dijo su compañera algo nerviosa por su respuesta, cosa que recibió con un poco de molestia.

-"Tú comida te la haces tú, a ver si así vuelves a hacer algo por ti misma y te esfuerzas."-Respondió con poca emoción en la voz

-"..."-No dijo nada ante aquello y se sentó al lado de la niña que esperaba moviendo de atrás hacia delante sus piernas que no llegaban al suelo

-"¿Qué ha hecho?"-Preguntó ingenua y sin ningún miramiento

-"Que esta querida mujer adulta que tienes a tu lado, que parece responsable y seria, en cuanto ve algo difícil para ella se rinde a la primera. La misma mujer que se enfrentar ella sola a un bicho enorme que puede matarla en nada."-Ahora ya ni le preocupaba decir estas cosas delante de su mejor amiga

-"¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?"-Siguió con su curiosidad de niña, estaba claro que se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de la situación

-"Estar con la chica que amo."-Dijo ya tranquilamente, a estas alturas para que negarlo, y eso de fingir no es para ella

-"Si el problema es que nadie lo vería bien lo entiendo, yo estaba en un orfanato de muchas edades y había chicos y chicas de 16 años que eran… castigados por estar demasiado cerca con su mismo sexo, y eso que ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada como besarse, me parecía muy raro… creo que decían.. "esto no se ve bien a los ojos de dios" o cosas así, yo no lo entiendo muy bien, no me parece que sea malo abrazar a alguien cuando quieres, o sea, no le quieres hacer daño."-Ambas chicas que la escuchaban se quedaron estupefactas al oír esas palabras, ya no solo por la historia, sino la madurez con la que la contaba.

-"Orfa…"-Comenzó diciendo Vanille sin pistañear

-"...Nato"-Y termino su compañera pensando precisamente en Light y en Serah, ambas habían ido al orfanato, ambas debieron haber recibido esa educación, así que era normal que eso les resultase malo… si encima las castigaban por ello

-"Pero no todas las personas son iguales, o sea, conocí a un chico, que fue el que me ayudó a escapar, que aunque le golpeasen el siempre con la vara, él decía que estaba enamorado de un chico y que así iba a seguir. Era muy majo. Yo creo que antes de tomar una decisión hay que saber que piensa la otra persona."-Terminó de contar mientras esperaba la respuesta de una de las dos, cosa que no tardó en llegar de parte de la más joven

-"¡claro! ¡eso es! cada persona es un mundo, no todos son iguales, eres una niña muy lista."-Dijo mientras le ponía el plato de comida en la mesa y acercó su mano a acariciarle la cabeza

-"¡Si, si! ¡vale! pero no me toques…"-Se alejó parando esa mano con las suyas propias

-"Oh.. lo siento…"-se puso algo triste y se sentó a su lado a verla comer, cosa que hacía con gran ferocidad, estaba claro que tenía mucha hambre

-"Vanille…"-Empezó a decir Fang bastante pensativa

-"Dime."

-"Tengo que salir un momento."-Dijo de golpe levantádose de golpe para salir corriendo por la puerta

-"Oh, Lightning, ya has llegado."-La sorpresa inundó ligeramente a la joven sargento que se acercó a la cocina de donde venía la voz de su hermana

-"¿Cómo es que estás aquí.?"-Se sentó esperando una respuesta

-"Siempre tan alegre…"-Serah suspiró sonriendo y le sirvió un plato lleno de comida

-"No tengo mucha hambre Serah…"-Dijo sin ningún ánimo, poco feliz estaba después de todo lo pasado con Fang

-"Vaya… bueno pues lo comes mañana, no pasa nada. ¿Qué te cuentas.?"-Su hermana le quitó importancia, dando por sentado que se comportaba así porque así precisamente era su hermana, cosa que a Claire no le gustó mucho.

-"No tengo nada interesante que contar."-Lightning la miraba mientras esta comía de su plato

-"Una pena… ¿sabes? yo si tengo algo interesante que contar. ¿Sabías que Fang está "enamorada" de ti?."-La más joven se rio ligeramente de su comentario despertanto el interés y la estupefacción de la líder de los lu'cie

-"¿Porqué le pones ese tono a "enamorada".?"-Quiso saber poniendo un poco de molestia en su voz

-"Bueno, pues porque no puede sentirse así, es una mujer, lo único que debe sentir… yo que se.. es envidia o algo. ¿Es que ya lo sabías.?"-Serah alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos abiertos de par en par

-"¿Tú lo llamas… envidia…?"-Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta

-"Si, claro, amor no puede ser, está claro. Bueno, el caso es que tuve una discusión sobre esto con Vanille, no veas como se puso, dijo que "Fang puede hacerte perfectamente feliz", venga ya, dos mujeres no pueden ser felices, y vamos, tampoco estarías con una mujer, sería… raro. A estas alturas seguro que Vanille ya se lo ha dicho a Fang."-La cocina quedó completamente en silencio mientras la hermana pequeña terminaba su cena

-"Serah…"-Una voz algo sombría se oía desde el fondo de la garganta de Light llamando la atención de su hermana

-"Dime."-Respondió Serah sin esperarse para nada lo que le iba a decir

-"Me gustaría que te marchases."-Claire se levantó cogiéndole el plato para casi tirarlo al fregadero

-"¿A qué viene que te comportes así ahora?"-La joven se levantó de golpe sin dejar de mirar a su última familiar

-"Vaya, has notado que estoy enfadada, muchas gracias por darte cuenta, ahora por favor, fuera de mi casa."-Alzó la mano señalando la puerta

-"Antes explícame ¿qué demonios te pasa?-"Serah ya empezaba a molestarse del mismo modo

-"¡A ti no tengo porque explicarte nada después de lo que has hecho! ¡LARGO!"-Una voz amenazadora hizo sobresaltar a su pequeña hermana y esta después de unos segundos se giró y salió de allí a bastante velocidad.

Tras esto Lightning se dejó caer sobre la encimera de la mesa llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ¿Porqué era todo tan complicado?, ni siquiera su propia hermana podía entenderla… Bueno, si había alguien que pudiera hacerlo pero… Un momento ¿Vanille se lo habría contado de verdad? sería normal, ella se lo cuenta todo, es su "hermana", su mejor amiga, entonces… Claro, es por eso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado un tremendo vacío creció dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, una gran decisión también, tenía algo que hacer.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? el primer momento en el que podía demostrarle a Lightning que iba en serio, que la amaba, que quería quedarse a su lado, es ella la que sale huyendo, ¡huyendo! ¡ella! ¡maldita sea Fang! ni siquiera se molestó en enfrentarse a lo que ella pudiera decirle después de todo eso, después de confesarle que para Claire era muy difícil mostrar su amor ella la abandona sin siquiera hablarle, era realmente estúpida.

Corría mientras apretaba los dientes con bastante fuerza, esta avergonzada de si misma, de cómo había actuado, Vanille tenía razón, para ser tan adulta es una estúpida niña, ¡hasta una niña de 9 años ha sido más madura que ella!

Así se pasó todo el camino hasta llegar a la cuesta que llegaba a casa de Lightning, pero justo al llegar al principio de la cuesta, al borde de un acantilado, tuvo que pararse en seco, cosa que no le sirvió mucho cuando vio a quien buscaba correr a toda velocidad también hacía allí

-"¿¡Fang?!"

-"¡Lightning!"

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que ambas chocasen perdiendo el equilibrio para acabar cayendo inevitablemente por el acantilado, en ese momento Fang agarró con fuerza a Claire abrazándola al tiempo que ambas atravesaban el agua.

-"Deberían poner una maldita barandilla… ¡casi nos matamos!"-Se quejaba la morena saliendo de las frías aguas del mar para luego pararse e intentar quitar algo de todo el agua que llevaba absorbida su camiseta, realmente estaba muy fría para ser verano, pero era normal a esas horas de la noche

-"Y nosotras deberíamos tener más cuidado a la hora de correr más bien…"-Le respondía su ahora acompañante arreglándose un poco el pelo

-"Vale.. digamos que deberíamos repartir las culpas…"-Se giró para recibir a Lightning poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si… Gracias por protegerme de la caída."-Alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto profundizaban en ella

-"Ha sido un acto reflejo, no quería que te pasase nada."-Sonrió ligeramente antes de darse cuenta de el porqué se encontraban en ese situación en ese momento. Al recordar eso apartó de golpe las manos y se puso algo nerviosa.-"Oye… yo.. bueno.. quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto."

-"¿El asunto del que huíste esta mañana?."-Dijo la otra sin miramientos aún mirando a su amiga

-"Si.. bueno… yo.."-Intentó empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpida

-"¿Esperabas que te dijera que todo había sido un error, que no deberíamos haber hecho eso, que estábamos enfermas si sentíamos eso la una por la otra?"-Fang se quedó callada de repente al oír esas palabras, era precisamente eso lo que pensaba, porque era precisamente eso de lo que tenía miedo que dijera, que se sentía igual que el resto de los que vivían allí. Al no encontrar respuesta salvo un incómodo silencio de parte de la morena Claire siguió hablando.-"Se lo que pensabas, se que es lo que piensan todos, tengo 21 años Fang, 21 años viviendo rodeada de todas esas personas que creen que lo que sientes… lo que sentimos está mal… nunca he creído que estuviera mal… puede que en el orfanato me dijeran que eso era una enfermedad, que dios no permitiría que personas así fueran felices jamás, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para aprender lo que realmente es lo correcto. Serah sólo tenía 9 años cuando nuestra madre murió, pero yo he estado lo suficiente con ella para recordar lo que dijo… que fuese lo que fuese, sintiese lo que sintiese… ella estaría orgullosa de mi y yo debía estar orgullosa de mi misma. Cada vez… que me golpeaban intentando hacerme ver que todo lo que pensaba era un error recordaba esas palabras… y aún las recordé cuando me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba."

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre las dos, pero no uno incómodo, uno en el que la morena estaba procesando todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había oído, sólo para darse cuenta de las últimas palabras que le había dado, la amaba, y no le importaban las demás personas, quería mostrarle que había huído para nada, que había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por un miedo que no existía. Al darse cuenta de eso un sonrisa asomó en los labios de la mujer más alta y se acercó ligeramente a Claire que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, viendo como cada segundos estos se iluminaban más y más.

-"¿Puedo besarte?"-Fue lo único que dijo al llegar justo en frente suya

-"No he abierto mi corazón y ni estoy mandando casi todo lo que tengo a la mierda para que no lo hagas ahora."-Dijo para después subir las manos al rostro de Fangs y besarla tiernamente en los labios mientras esta sujetaba su cintura sonriendo cada vez que se separaban alzándola un poco en el aire.

Y por una vez en la vida de ambas sintieron que realmente volvían sentir la felicidad que pensaron que no volverían a tener.


	6. Lady Lucky existe

**_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto ajajaja espero que os guste _**

_-"Mamá, ¿Porqué miras tanto por la ventana?"-Decía una pequeña niña de 3 años que intentaba subirse a un lugar alto para ver que había fuera de su casa que llamaba tanto la atención de su madre. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo lo único que logró ver fueron 3 hombres con uniformes del Sanctum que miraban directamente a donde estaban, pero solo fue una milésima de segundo antes de la mujer a su lado la apartase de allí y la dejase de nuevo en el suelo_

_-"No es nada cariño, no te preocupes, pero no te acerques mucho a esos hombres ¿de acuerdo?."-Susurro aquella joven de pelo rosado largo con una ligera sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_

_-"¿Mami?"-Intentó mirar fijamente a quien llamaba pero justo en ese momento la escena cambió para que la imagen frente a ella fuera la misma persona, salvo que esta vez estaba desnuda y ensangrentada, al mismo tiempo que oía unas voces riéndose de lo que estaba pasando_

_-"Todo va a salir bien.."-Fueran las últimas palabras que oyó antes de ver como una bala atravesaba la cabeza de esa mujer notando las gotas de sangre salpicar su cara._

_-"Que dios le perdone sus pecados."_

-"¡MAMÁ!"-gritó usando casi todo el aire de sus pulmones al alzarse de golpe de la cama donde estaba durmiendo, una vez más era todo una maldita pesadilla, una pesadilla que causaba que despertase de golpe totalmente sudada y llena de terror.

-"Airi…¿Qué pasa?"-La mencionada pudo oír una voz que jamás había escuchado después de esos asquerosos sueños, ahora comenzaba a recordar que la noche anterior había cenado en casa de dos mujeres que pretendían ayudarla y una de ellas le ofreció la cama de la otra al ver que su compañera no regresaba. Cuando se lo ofreció estuvo a punto de salir de allí corriendo hasta que notó un montón de cuerdas sujetándola que venían de una extraña arma de la joven. Al final fue obligada a dormir allí a pesar de las numerosas negaciones a ello.

-"N-nada, no es nada, una pesadilla…"-Explicó sin querer decir nada más que eso

-"Gritabas por tu madre… ¿qué le pasó?"-Preguntó Vanille inofensivamente aunque recibió un grito por respuesta

-"¡NO ES NADA!"-soltó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la chica de pelo anaranjado

-"Está bien… perdona…"-Suspiró un poco cansada tras ese grito y se levantó de la cama atándose las coletas.-"Me recuerdas a Fang cuando era pequeña"

-"...¿Porqué?"-pasado un poco su malestar no pudo fingir su curiosidad

-"porque desde siempre ha sido una niña orgullosa, cuando llegó al orfanato no se hablaba con nadie, tampoco conmigo, lo que pasa es que yo soy muy pesada y al final tuvo que contarmelo, pero literalmente no hablaba con nadie. Dormía y justo después salía a cazar para hacerse su comida, y luego solo volvía otra vez para dormir."-Le contaba con una sonrisa sacando las cosas para el desayuno

-"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.."-Dijo sentándose en la cama abrazándose a sus piernas

-"¿Qué hacías tú?"-quiso saber Vanille, le encantaba saber todo de todo el mundo

-"No se podía salir del orfanato de ningún modo, era dormir cinco horas para luego ir a clases con un pequeño desayuno, comer, seguir yendo a clases, sesiones de psicologos y luego… castigo o trabajo."-confesó con molestia en la voz

-"¿Castigo o trabajo?"-La joven ex-lu'cie no cabía en su de la sorpresa

-"Castigo si pensaban que no estaban "mentalmente sano", como ellos decían, o sea, o eras lo que querían o no valías para nada… y Trabajo si pasabas la psicología. Jugar no estaba dentro de sus planes para los niños huérfanos."-Terminó de contar con una risita sarcástica

-"Pero eso es ¡horrible!"-Vanille se mostraba completamente escandalizada.-"A nosotras casi nos criaba el pueblo entero, jugábamos con todos, hacíamos de todo. ¡Jamás nos castigaban!"

-"Ya bueno… bienvenidas a vuestra nueva vida."-Puso cara rara mientras la miraba

-"Y… ¿Cómo os castigaban?"-Preguntó con algo de miedo a la respuesta

-"Con el castigo suficiente como para sintieras asco por ti misma."

Los ojos de la morena empezaron a abrirse lentamente con algo de molestia pues era un rayo de sol muy incómodo lo que la había despertado, tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz, el rato que estuvo quejándose como si fuera una niña al ser despertada en contra de su voluntad. Después de un tiempo Fang se levantó sentándose en la cama mientras se rascaba los ojos. Se estiró y fijó su vista a su izquierda, por una vez en mucho tiempo sintió una felicidad tan grande que la obligó a sonreír casi de oreja a oreja, ahí estaba la mujer que amaba, completamente dormida, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Parte de su pelo rosado cubría su rostro, moviéndose al tiempo que su tranquila respiración, estaba completamente hermosa. Viendo eso su compañera no pudo evitar alzar la mano para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla haciendo que Light se moviese un poco molesta, pero al ver que no se despertaba siguió su camino desde la mejilla hasta el brazo con un simple roce, como si fuera un cabello bajando por su piel, el problema fue cuando pasó por su espalda, justo en ese momento Claire se arqueó violentamente y despertó golpeando la mano de Fang para apartarla de ella.

-"L-lo siento.."-Dijo bastante preocupada por esa reacción, sobre todo cuando la chica se sentó de golpe respirando agitada.-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si.. yo…"-Terminó respondiendo después de un rato llevando una mano a su rostro

-"Perdóname…"-Tragó saliva esperando no haber despertado la ira de su compañera

-"Tranquila… no has hecho nada."-Apartó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-"¿Porqué… qué te ha pasado?."-Preguntó con cuidado de no empeorar más la situación

-"No... Puedo decírtelo aún Fang..."-Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada de si misma, tuvo el valor de confesarse ante la joven morena pero aún no tenía el valor de ser totalmente sincera con ella.

-"... De acuerdo."- Terminó aceptándolo, no era buena idea presionar a Lightning

-"Voy a ducharme. Puedes bajar e ir haciéndote el desayuno."-Se levantó de la cama de golpe intentando aparcar esa situación

-"Vaaale.."-Al entrar su compañera en el baño pudo suspirar superada por lo que acababa de pasar y rápidamente salió de la cama para bajar a la cocina.

De repente el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y Fang tuvo que decidirse si debía cogerlo o no, claro, antes de ver que la que llamaba era precisamente su querida pequeña hermanita. Un miedo horrible comenzó a crecer en su interior así que movió ligeramente la mano sujetando el móvil en sus manos y contestó nerviosa.

-"¿s-si?"-no pudo ni hablar más cuando una suave voz sonó al otro lado

-"Vaya, vaya, me alegro que hayas dormido en su casa, significa que ha salido bien, pero aún así...¡¿te parece normal no avisarme?! O sea... Me has dejado una niña que has ayudado tú misma para luego irte sin más. No me malinterpretes, soy de Oerba, adoro ayudar a niñas como éramos nosotras, pero avisa al menos."-suspiró cansada aunque Fang sabía que estaba sonriendo, pocas veces la había visto sin sonreír

-"Bueno, bueno, lo siento mucho, ¿qué tal está la niña?"-se rascó la nuca ya más tranquila

-"Airi está muy bien, la estoy llevando de compras, esa ropa que llevaba estaba muy sucia y rota. Se ha negado mucho al principio así que he tenido casi que obligarla."

-"_no quiero que me compre nadie nada ¡suéltame!"-_se oía quejándose a la joven aunque no parecía cabreada, sino avergonzada

-"Vanille... Tienes que dejarla a su aire..."-se llevó una mano a la frente riéndose un poco

-"ya, vale. Bueno, cuenta, ¿qué hicisteis?"-se notaba la curiosidad sexi en su voz

-"pues... Nada"-confesó un poco intranquila

-"...nada."

-"Nada."

-" Oerba Yun Fang la Don Juan de Oerba ¿ha dormido en casa de la chica que le gusta y no ha hecho nada?"

-"Si, no he hecho nada. Ella no estaba preparada y no quiero hacerle las cosas más rápidas."-se apoyó en la mesilla para seguir hablando

-"Ah, bueno, cada persona es como es, y la verdad es que Light no parecía haber tenido ninguna experiencia así... Haces bien."

-"Gracias Vanille."-Sonrió sinceramente al oír eso

-"Ahora te diré lo que tienes que hacer para demostrarle una buena relación"

-"entonces espero que te sirva bien lo que te acabo de decir."-terminó diciendo Vanille antes de colgar y guardar su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón justo cuando llegaba Airi con un par de cosas

-"me gusta esto..."-Dijo con la voz muy suave intentando ocultar su vergüenza al haber aceptado al fin la ayuda de aquella chica

-"¡Genial! ¿Qué es..?"-Se quedó algo callada cuando vio lo que había traído-"Esto es de la sección de chicos..."

En su mano llevaba unas cuantas camisetas y una sudadera de manga corta junto con unos pantalones cortos y unas botas, vamos, exactamente el mismo atuendo pero nuevo y limpio.

-"Lo dicho, exactamente igual que Fang."-cuando salieron al fin del cristal y Lightning se ofreció a ayudarlas lo primero a lo que fueron además de a por comida fue a conseguir algo de ropa para no parecer tan... Nativas. Así que Mientras que Vanille se compró camisetas ceñidas y algunos pantalones, faldas y distintos zapatos, Fang se compraba camisetas holgadas, sudaderas, pantalones vaqueros y botas, además de chaquetas de cuero y algunas camisetas ceñidas para llevar con ella, si no tuviera cuerpo de mujer cualquiera diría que era un hombre

-"¿algún problema?"-empezó a decir algo molesta de que eso le pareciera mal

-"no, no, qué va, no te preocupes, vístete como quieras"-le respondió sonriente mientras llevaba la ropa a caja

Al salir aprovecharon para ir a unos baños a ponerse la ropa recién comprada y tirar la anterior de una vez por todas.

-"¡estás genial!"-juntó las palmas de las manos animada al verla salir con la nueva ropa, la verdad es que le que quedaba muy bien, y le recordaba a Fang de pequeña, cosa que le parecía demasiado tierno.

-"oh... Gracias."-se rascó la nuca algo sonrojada

-"bueno... Dentro de poco tengo que a ir a mi clase...¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Hay muchos chicos, puedes hacerte muchos amigos."-pidió con una gran sonrisa

-"bueno... No se me da bien hacer amigos..."- confesó seria

-"pues yo soy tu amiga."

Y al fin Fang terminó de freír el último huevo y lo servía con cuidado en el segundo plato que ya llevaba unas lonchas de bricor al lado de una taza de café, un zumo, y unas tostadas con mermelada, igual se había pasado pero debía hacerlo.

Al acabar subió lentamente con la bandeja del desayuno para entrar de nuevo en la habitación y dejarla encima de la cama.

-"Claire, ¿ya estás lista?."-preguntó un poco nerviosa sentándose en la cama.

-"Ya estoy.. ¿Has desayuna-?"-estaba diciendo eso justo cuando al salir se encontró con el desayuno encima de su cama.-"esto... Es.. ¿Para mí?"

-"Claro"-Fang sonrió ligeramente

-"...Muchas gracias Fang."-Después de dudar un rato le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama comenzando a beber de su café con tranquilidad

-"¿Cómo está?"-los ojos de la joven morena se iluminaron esperando una buena respuesta

-"esta muy rico"-dijo al separar la taza de sus labios y curvó sus labios en otra pequeña sonrisa, al ver a su compañera tan animada decidió, no sin bastante nerviosismo, acercarse hacia ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios, cosa que Fang aceptó gustosamente.-"te quiero."

-"Y yo a ti."-susurró al separase de ella después de ese roce de labios.-"te ha debido costar."

-"Más razón para que sea aún mejor para ti."-dijo bajando un poco su rostro para tapar su sonrojo

-"no te tapes por favor."-pasó su mano por el mentón de Claire y levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.-"eres preciosa, no lo escondas."

-"...tonta"-y estuvo así unos segundos hasta que un ligero aire frío le hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla, así que se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscar ropa desesperadamente

-"no hace falta ponerse así mujer, no hace tanto frío."- se quejó un poco Fang al perder la cercana presencia de la persona que amaba, pero le resultaba realmente extraño que alguien buscara ropa con esa ansia, eso pensaba cuando vio una especie de cicatriz que le llegaba casi hasta el hombro, eso hizo que se pusiese de pie y se acercase a ella rozando por un momento su espalda, lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de después.

-"¡no me toques!"-soltó golpeando la mano de la morena dejándola en una extraña situación en la que no sabía que responder siquiera. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Light se quedó mirándola con la respiración acelerada, sabía que no debía haber hecho eso, pero... No quería que ella la viera.. Así... Se abrazó a sí misma y escondió la mirada.-"lo siento yo... N-no quiero que me veas... No puedo..."

-"esta bien..."-respondió Fang antes de que siguiese hablando volviendo a ponerse a su lado, pasó una mano por la cabeza de su compañera y la puso en su hombro sintiendo un poco el dolor que esta estaba sintiendo.-"tranquila."

-"Muy bien, esta chica de aquí se llama Airi, es una amiga mía así que espero que la tratéis bien."-dijo Vanille con una gran sonrisa delante de los niños que ella tenía que cuidar para justo después acariciar el pelo de la joven de pelo rosa que no paraba de quejarse.-"y tú no seas tan arisca con ellos, deja que se acerquen a ti."

-"si, si... Pero suéltame..."- terminó siendo antes de alejarse de ella solo para toparse con algo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.-"pero.. ¿Qué?."

-"¡qué bonito!."-al girarse vio por fin al motivo del golpe, una pequeña niña que la miraba enormemente emocionada desde abajo solo para después agarrarse a su pierna e ir subiendo aún sin el consentimiento de esta para acabar a caballito para tirar un poco de su pelo.-"¡es genial!"

-"¡quítate de encima!"-intentó agarrar a la pequeña para dejarla de nuevo en el suelo pero parece ser que esta era demasiado rápida para ella.

-"Faaaang."-dijo Vanille con voz divertida sujetando a la niña por la camiseta y tirando de ella en el aire.-"me recuerdas a mi cuando era pequeña, pero por eso por experiencia te digo que un poquito de distancia está bien."

-"un poco no, bastante."-soltó Airi un poco molesta

-"Vaaale"-aceptó Fang ese mandato no muy contenta, aunque aún así no se separó mucho de su, para ella, ya su nueva mejor amiga.

Tiempo más tarde, en el cual Vanille les llevó por toda la ciudad mostrando los lugares más emblemáticos de Oerba con tanta admiración como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez en su vida, como cuando en el orfanato se lo mostraban a ella, por suerte para ella la mayoría seguían en pie. Lo malo de todo eso llegó cuando, por culpa de la insistencia de la pequeña Fang en acercarse a Airi ambas se apartaron sin querer del grupo en medio de un gran gentío, en el momento en que se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-"y ahora… ¿qué hacemos?."-preguntó la más pequeña con una voz bastante preocupada a pesar de que pocas veces tenía miedo de nada, bueno, en realidad no tenía miedo, solo que nunca había estado sin un adulto al lado

-"Pues yo por ahora liberarme un poco de todo esto… demasiado para dos días."-Dijo la otra simplemente llevandose la mano a los bolsillos para seguir andando

-"¡pero esperame!". Fang corrió a su lado y le sujetó de la mano parándola en seco.

-"¡¿qué quieres?!"-Airi ya se estaba cansando un poco de lo pesada que era.

-"No me dejes sola…"-La joven de pelo rosa pudo ver como los ojos de la pequeña empezaban a brillar bastante haciéndole notar que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, cosa que no le gusto nada, lo que le faltaba, aguantar a un bebé, sus padres debían malcriarla bastante.-"Por favor…"

-"... de acuerdo."-Se puso a su lado y se agachó un poco.-"Anda sube."

Airi sabía que a la pequeña Fang le entretendría suficiente el estar tocando su pelo para que no se preocupase antes de encontrar a su profesora perdida por la ciudad… y es exactamente lo que hizo. La más joven se subió a caballito y empezó a jugar con los mechones de pelo rosado que llevaba la mayor.

Esta empezó a molestarse un rato después, pero no porque le molestase los toqueteos, de hecho que le acariciasen así el pelo le resultaba relajante, sino porque no conocía nada de esa zona de la ciudad y estaba completamente perdida, y eso poco le gustaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a saber perfectamente donde estaba cosa en los sitios por donde pasaba, saber a que hora exactamente pasaban ciertas personas, y el no saber la volvía loca.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que venía enfrente suya. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente denotando sorpresa, en su rostro se podía ver perfectamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Delante de ella estaba Lightning Farron, no estaba alucinada por quien era la persona, ya que ella no la conocía, sino precisamente por el hecho de que llevaba el mismo color de pelo que ella, ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no muchas personas tenían ese color, de hecho no había conocido a nadie más que lo tuviera. Claire se encontraba en una cafetería tomando algo, con un rostro bastante preocupado, y extrañamente sin la presencia de su compañera de esta mañana.

Fue en ese momento que no notó cuando Fang se había bajado de su espalda al haber encontrado algo que había llamado su atención de muy mala manera. En la calle perpendicular a la que se encontraban había un grupo de personas que llevaban varias pancartas y no dejaban de gritar alzando los puños.

Las pancartas tenían escritos los símbolos de lo masculino junto a otro masculino, lo mismo con el femenino, tachados con el símbolo del Sanctum en rojo sangre, incluso en medio se podía ver como algo en llamas, que era una preciosa bandera multicolor ardiendo mientras algunos de ellos vitoreaban todo eso.

La pequeña Fang se acercó a un hombre que portaba consigo una pancarta y llamó su atención tirando de su pantalón, este al ver eso se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza.

-"¿Qué quieres pequeña?."-Preguntó con voz amable

-"Oiga, no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero me gustaría que dejaran de llevar esas cosas."-Esas simples palabras impresionaron al hombre que se rió un poco

-"No sabes de que hablas, eres sólo una niña, anda ve a jugar con tus padres."-le mandó con una voz que hacía notar que se estaba riendo de ella.

-"Si que se de lo que hablo, y en tal caso volvería con mis madres."-Frunció el ceño molesta.-"Y ellas me han enseñado que hay que tener respeto por lo que son los demás, lo que estáis haciendo no está bien."

-"Mira niña, no digas chorradas de acuerdo, vete a decirle tonterías a tus padres."-Su amable voz ya había desaparecido, una aclaración así le había llenado de ira

-"¡yo tengo dos madres, no unos padres! ¡ y las tonterías las estáis soltando vosotros!."-Empezó a gritar la pequeña dándole una pequeña patada que realmente no le hizo nada de daño, pero si le enfureció más.

-"Se acabó niñata, ¡tú te lo has buscado!."-El hombre la cogió de la camiseta y la alzó en el aire haciendo que le costase respirar un poco.-"Eres igual de enferma que ella entonces."

-"¡suéltala!"-Al darse cuenta de todo aquello Airi se acercó rápidamente con actitud amenazadora

-"¿Otra niñata enferma?"-Sonrió burlón mirándola

-"¡¿en-enferma?! ¡te vas a enterar!."-Al escuchar eso, lo que ya estaba enfadada se multiplicó, así que dobló la rodillas para coger impulso y saltó en el aire golpeando con la pierna derecha el rostro del hombre haciéndole soltar a la pequeña Fang que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-"¡MALDITA CRÍA!"-su nariz había empezado a sangrar, estaba completamente rota, así que al levantarse alzó el puño en dirección a Airi a punto de golpearla cuando una mano agarró su brazo.

-"¿Qué…?"-La pequeña de pelo rosa pudo ver a quien minutos antes estaba admirando deteniendo el golpe que le iba a dar a ella directamente.

Lightning observó a su alrededor con bastante malestar y tristeza, ya había fastidiado las cosas bastante esta mañana con Fang como para ver el desprecio que sentían el resto de personas ante lo que a ella le parecía normal. Soltó su brazo mirándole directamente.

-"Son solo dos niñas, así que déjalas en paz."-Dijo tranquilamente

-"¿Quién eres tú para mandarme a mi nada.?"- El hombre apretaba los dientes demasiado molesto

-"Sargento Lightning Farron del cuerpo de guardianes, así que si no te importaría me agradería que me hicieras caso."-Eso le hizo callar directamente haciéndole retroceder.-"Y si no es mucho pedir os pediría que disolvierais esto, molestais a los transeuntes."

-"S-si, claro… Vámonos."-Le mandó al resto que se marcharan con él al fín librando la zona de tanta gente.

-"¡muchas gracias!."-La chica soldado miró en dirección a esas palabras para encontrarse con una niña pequeña a la que se le notaban los ojos maravillados.-"Has sido muy valiente, menos mal que a ti te hacen caso."

-"... No hace falta que me des las gracias."-Ni siquiera sonrió a eso y le acarició la cabeza a la niña.-"No vuelvas a hacer nada tan peligroso."

-"Bueno, tengo a Airi para protegerme."-Dijo totalmente alegre atrayendo a su nueva mejor amiga.-"¡Le ha dado un gran golpe!."

En ese momento Lightning se quedó casi muda, no se había fijado del todo en que esa chica tenía exactamente el mismo color de pelo que ella, y no solo eso, por extraño que pareciera esa pequeña le recordaba a ella cuando tenía su aparente edad, con golpes y todo.

-"Airi… ¿Hay algún apellido después de eso."-Se obligó a preguntar, necesitaba saberlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"...No tengo ningún apellido."-Respondió la joven chica con algo molestia en la voz, aunque Light no quiso pensar en eso.

-"De acuerdo."-No le dejó muy convencida pero no tenía razones para presionar a la chica

-"¡Airi, Fang.!"-Una voz llamó la atención de las tres chicas, sobre todo el de la chica sargento que le extrañó que llamase a Fang

-"¡Vanille!"-Airi corrió a por ella y saltó siendo recibida por sus brazos abrazándola

-"Tenéis que estar más atentas, que no quiero perder a nadie, ¡me hacéis quedar mal!"-Le criticó dándole un golpecito en la frente

-"Perdóooon."-La más pequeña sacó la lengua sonriente

-"Oh, Lightning, ¿No estás con Fang.?"-A su compañera le pareció realmente extraño que estuviera sola, esperaba que la morena no hubiese hecho otra estupidez.

-"Estaba con ella, pero nos hemos despedido hace un rato."-Respondió poniéndole un matiz algo triste que Vanille adivinó con facilidad, pero era mejor no hablar del tema delante de las niñas

-"Bueno, espero que vaya bien todo. ¿Nos vamos chicas?".-dejó a Fang en el suelo y se fue andando de allí sólo dejando un rato atrás a Airi que no dejaba de mirar a Claire suspicaz hasta que pensaba que iba a volver a perder a la profesora.

-"...Voy."

-"Casi había olvidado el calor que hacía aquí en verano…"-Suspiró Oerba Yun Fang completamente agotada. Después de despedirse de Lightning con un tierno beso pasó por su casa a ponerse unos shorts y un top chandal, además de unos tenis, para salir a correr un rato, y el sol picándole no ayudaba mucho a que hiciera un buen camino, aunque al menos pudo llegar a la playa. Notaba el cuerpo sudando, cosa que no le gustaba nada, pero al menos algo de viento rozaba su piel desnuda y le daba suficiente frescor para sentirse mejor. Pensando un poco decidió quitarse los zapatos y bajó a la arena para descansar un rato antes de volver a casa. Pasó sus pies desnudo por los granos de arena quemándolos un poco de tanto que el sol había golpeado ese suelo pero todo era mejor que estar encerrados dentro de las deportivas, así que aguantó lo suficiente como para poder llegar a la zona de agua que le dejó mucho mejor, de hecho el agua ni siquiera estaba muy fría, de hecho estaba a la temperatura perfecta así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás mucho más relajada.

-"Vaya, me alegro encontrarte aquí sin estar perdida."-Escuchó una voz algo familiar a su espalda y se giró levemente para observar quien acababa de hablarle. Ahí estaba la chica que había conocido el día anterior cuando se había dedicado a dejar de pensar luchando.-"Hola."

-"Ah, tú eras…"-La verdad es que la recordaba pero no su nombre, así que ladeó la cabeza confusa

-"Soy Raven."-Se rio poniéndose a su lado

-"Es cierto, lo siento mucho, las caras se me dan bien, pero no los nombres."-se rascó la nuca sonriendo

-"No te preocupes. ¿Qué haces? yo estoy esperando a que sea la hora de recoger a mi pequeña Fang."-se estiró un poco iniciando una conversación

-"Nada, estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio, pero he parado, hace demasiado calor incluso para mi, y eso que soy de aquí."-Se burló de sí misma un poco.-"¿Puedo saber porqué se llama Fang?"

-"Siento decirte que no es por algo tuyo, sólo es coincidencia. Cuando nació fue algo curioso porque nació con un colmillo, pequeñito, pero ya tenía el colmillo fuera, y creímos que era una señal para ponerle el nombre."-Explicó animadamente se notaba que le gustaba hablar de ello

-"Vaya, pues ahora me siento ofendida."-Fingió ofensa de manera graciosa

-"Puedes pensar que es por ti si quieres."

-"No voy a engañarme a mi misma."

-"¿Puedo preguntar qué tal con Lightning Farron?"-Al decir eso llamó completamente la atención de la susodicha.-"Perdona, pero tantos años con mi esposa, que ella es capaz de darse cuenta de todo, se me ha contagiado y no era muy difícil notar la tensión que había entre vosotras."

-"Vaya, pues has acertado de pleno."-Se rió divertida.-"Estamos… bien, bueno, empezando… Aunque no es costumbre para mi el ir lento exactamente, y con ella voy a necesitar mucha paciencia."

-"Las personas difíciles son las mejores al final."

-"No te preocupes, ya he conseguido lo más complicado, Lady Lucky está de mi lado."-Alzó el puño bastante animada, cosa que extraño a su nueva amiga

-"Vaya, ayer no se te notaba tan alegre."

-"Después de toda esta experiencia he pensado que estaba bien volver a comportarme como yo misma."-Le sonrió de manera muy confiada

-"Tienes exactamente la misma sonrisa que mi novia."-Sonrió Raven divertida recordando la confianza que su misma esposa tenía

-"Vay...ah."-La joven de pelo plateado observó como Fang se había quedado mirando a un punto en concreto, al mirar en esa dirección pudo ver a la anterior mencionada en el paseo marítimo como esperando a la morena, aunque esta parecía no saber porqué estaba ahí-"Perdona Raven."

-"Tranqui."

-"Claire, ¿qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Fang realmente extrañada al llegar a su lado

-"Necesitaba hablar contigo."-Pasó una mano por su pelo poniéndolo detrás del pelo

-"Dime."-Dejó algo de espacio entre ellas sentándose en la barandilla, cosa que agradeció la chica de pelo rosa, sabía que eso la ayudaría

-"Siento.. haberte hecho esta mañana… Quizá.. algún día pueda explicarte el porqué… Si eres capaz de seguir conmigo hasta que tenga esa confianza."-Tragó saliva algo nerviosa, extrañamente en ella, pero de verdad que no quería perderla y esperaba que Fang se mantuviese a su lado. Estuvo unos segundos eternos esperando la respuesta cuando notó una mano en su mejilla cariñosamente haciéndola levantar la vista hasta los ojos de su acompañante.

-"Claire, te amo, me da igual si tengo que esperar meses o incluso años para conocerte del todo. Deseo ir conociéndote día a día, porque estoy segura de que amaré todas y cada una de esas cosas como amo las que ya conozco."-Dijo desde el fondo de su corazón sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla intentando pasarle su calidez y todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-"Fang…"-Intentó decir cuanta felicidad había sentido al oír todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas, y no solo por el hecho de que Raven las estuviera observando, sino también porque algunas personas que pasaban por allí no dejaban de observarlas, susurrando entre ellas e incluso mostrando asco en sus rostros. Eso hizo que, desgraciadamente para ella, La mano de la morena dejase su contacto y la incomodidad se pudo sentir en ella.

-"Lo siento… debería haberme dado cuenta.."-Terminó diciendo su compañera volviendo a alejarse un poco de ella, momento en el que Claire reaccionó inconscientemente lanzándose hacia ella y abrazándola.

-"No te alejes.. por favor."-Susurró como si la acción anterior le doliese demasiado

-"Pero.."

-"Me da igual, que piensen lo que quieran Fang."-Dijo completemente decidida mientras se separaba un poco para pasar a besar a la joven morena en los labios, un beso rápido, pero lleno de significado para ella.

-"De acuerdo."-Fang sonriendo de manera muy tierna devolviéndole el abrazo con cuidado de no incomodarla de nuevo como esa mañana, ya había descubierto algo que la hacía amarla aún más que antes. Tiempo después se separó de nuevo para tenderle la mano.-"¿Te llevo a casa?."

-"Me encantaría."-Aceptó su mano algo sonrojada pero, aún así, sonriente.-"Y… Oye."

-"Dime."-Le devolvió la sonrisa esperando sus palabras

-"Te amo."


	7. La familia no siempre es de sangre

**A ver, este capítulo acaba de este modo por que necesito saber si queréis que escriba la parte del sexo o no, si no esas partes se van a quedar con este tipo de cortes. No me importar escribirlo o no, en mi mente está ewe sólo quiero saber si vosotros queréis leerlo o preferíis haceros una idea en vuestras mentes de lo que pasa (perverts jijiji) **

**Saludos desde el calor de mi hogar en Galicia (España) **

-"Llevas desde que te encontré con esa mala cara, ¿Estás bien?"-Ya habían pasado varias horas y había pasado la hora de que sus alumnos se fueran a su casa, todos salvo la pequeña Fang que se encontraba con ellas, así que decidió ir a cenar con ellas antes de dejar de nuevo a la niña de pelo platino con sus padres. Y era cierto que Airi tenía mala cara, desde que se había encontrado con Lightning Farron parecía no estar de mucho humor.

-"No es nada."-Respondió simplemente aunque sin fingir nada en su voz

-"Pues vale."-Vanille se encongió de hombros aceptando esa falsa respuesta.

-"Seguro que ella quería asustar a esas personas como la chica sargento, ¡fue genial!"-Sólo el simple hecho de decir eso hizo que la mencionada chasquease la lengua.

-"Si es tan orgullosa como mi Fang, seguro que es eso."-Le respondió la pelirroja divertida

-"No soy tan orgullosa ¿vale?"-La voz sonó a espaldas de Airi que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una mano morena empezó a desordenar su pelo enérgicamente.-"Aquí hay dos personas que son algo de mi, interesante."

-"¡Qué no me toques el pelo!"-Se quejó la joven intentando apartarse de esa mano saltando del asiento.

-"¡Fang! no esperaba que vinieras, no se si es una buena o una mala señal."-Arqueó una de las cejas intentando usar su adivinación

-"Que tenga pareja no quiere decir que tenga que estar todo el día con ella Vanille."-Respondió sencillamente sentándose en el sitio libre que había dejado Airi

-"¡Ala! ¡pareja! ¡que bien, siempre está bien tener una!"-Gritó bastante emocionada la niña pequeña que casi se subió a la mesa

-"Muchas gracias, la verdad es que se siente muy bien."-Le devolvió una ligera sonrisa mientras con una de sus manos detenía el avance de la pelirrosa que no conseguía llegar hacia ella con sus cortitos brazos-"Yo que tú pararía, no puedes alcanzarme."

-"¡Devuélveme mi sitio!."-Gritó molesta y algo humillada

-"En ningún sitio pone tu nombre."-Dijo y apartó la mano un poco para darle un golpecito algo fuerte tirándola de espaldas

-"¡Malditaaaa!"-se levantó de nuevo saltando hacia ella sólo para que la agarrase en el aire y la sentase en sus piernas como si fuera una niña con su madre, cosa que no le gustó nada e intentó irse hasta que las brazos la abrazaron y el mentón de Fang acabó en su cabeza inmovilizándola.-"Su...el...ta.."

-"No, me gusta estar así, niña rebelde"-Rio divertida

-"Estabas mejor deprimida…"

-"No digas eso, me alegra mucho volver a oír a mi Fang tan animada."-Vanille alzó los brazos emulando la misma emoción

-"Ha podido contigo."-Se burlaba la pequeña señalándola muy divertida

-"Mejor cállate…"-Amenazó Airi aceptando su situación muy sonrojada

-"Bueno Fang…-" Empezó a decir Vanille cuando ambas reaccionaron

-"¿Qué?"-Las dos chicas con el mismo nombre levantaron la cabeza pegando la vista en la chica de pelo rojo

-"Hablo con la niña Fang, a no ser que quieras ser tú quien se vaya con sus madres."-Se rio divertida por el comentario

-"Tampoco me importaría, estaría malcriada."

-"Que no te vale como te malcrío yo ¿no?."

-"mmm.. no."-Sentenció después de unos momentos

-"Pues que te malcríe Lightning."-La cabeza de la joven morena se ladeó como recibiendo el golpe bajo

-"¿Pero qué pasa?"-Al final acabó preguntando la niña aún divertida por la situación

-"Que te toca ir a tu casa, cielo."-Vanille se levantó del asiento poniendo el dinero de los tres platos en la mesa y luego sujetó a la pequeña de la mano llevándosela de allí

-"¿Quieres que te lleve así a casa también?"-Bajó la cabeza sonriéndole a la pequeña orgullosa

-"¿ah sí? ¿a qué casa?"-La miró de mala manera

-"A la nuestra, ahora ya vives con nosotras. Vas a aprender cómo es tener a dos nativas de Palls como familia."-Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a Airi en el suelo, bastante sorprendida… y notando una calidez que hacía mucho que no sentía

-"Mujer de 25 años, ha muerto entre las 7-8 de la tarde, tiene numerosas contusiones, a saber: tres costillas, los dos brazos, ambas piernas y la nariz rotas, todas ellas antes de fallecer, probablemente para torturarla. Varias cuchilladas y un disparo en la cabeza, eso ya al final para acabar con su vida."-Relataba uno de los guardianes de Bodhum que le estaba explicando la situación a la joven soldado que tenía turno aquella noche, Yami

Esta ni siquiera mencionó nada al oír todo eso, ya lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, e intentaba soportar el olor a sangre que había a su alrededor, pero no era exactamente eso lo que más la enfermaba, sino lo que estaba escrito con su sangre: "Dios erradicará el pecado de este mundo"

-"A dios le va a costar hacer eso, demasiado pecado hay."-Fue uno de los comentarios de uno de sus compañeros. Al oír eso Yami se dio la vuelta contra él y, aún teniendo ganas de romperle la nariz, lo único que hizo fue empujarle contra la pared.

-"A mi si que no me va a costar erradicar la estupidez que teneis algunos. ¿Y si quien puso esto decide hacerle esto a tu hija? a ver si te hace tanta gracia."-Usó su tono de voz más amenazador para decir eso

-"Mi hija no sería una enferma como tú."-Terminó diciendo sin un ápice de temor en la voz

-"Gran frase chico valiente. Dime ¿Exactamente quien eres?, no recuerdo haber visto tu cara en el cuerpo de guardianes."-Entrecerró los ojos y sujetó el mango de su katana en posición de defensa, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento

-"Vamos, ¿duda de mi mi sargento? ¿Una mujer con tu pasado? No entiendo como dios quiso que una criatura pura creciese en tu interior."-La miró a los ojos sonriendo con malicia, él sabía de su pasado.

-"¿De dónde has venido tú?"-Yami ya empezaba a perder la paciencia del todo, recordar lo que le había pasado no era algo que le gustase exactamente y mucho menos que mencionasen a su hija.

-"Dios es de todas partes ¡y en todas acabará con pecadoras como tú!"-Alzó el puño con una cuchilla que llevaba escondida a la espalda solo para ser parado por la mano de la joven que giró su muñeca partiéndole el brazo en el acto para que soltase el arma. Y sin piedad la katana que llevaba en la otra mano le rasgo el cuello tirándolo al suelo para que se desangrase.

-"Nadie amenaza a una Pallsian y se queda indemne."-Dijo con la voz más oscura que podía poner para justo después limpiar su arma con la ropa de aquel hombre y salir de allí con cuidado de que nadie la viera.

-"¡Ami!"-Gritó ilusionada al ver a Raven aparecer por allí, aunque se quedó impresionada al ver que su madre venía toda empapada y con la parte superior del bikini al aire, por el resto llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unas sandalias.-"Has… ¡Has ido a la playa sin mi!"

-"Me apetecía.."-Sujetó a su hija en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.-"No te enfades.."

-"Me debes una."-Hizo pucheros mirándola

-"Si, si, la próxima vez vamos juntas y nos pasamos el día en la playa."-Le sonrió con ternura acariciándole el pelo cuando fijó la vista en Vanille.-"Gracias por traerla otra vez."

-"Es mi deber."-Miró de un lado a otro intentando detectar a su otra madre.-"¿Yami no viene?"

-"No se donde está… a veces no avisa, pero bueno, conoce perfectamente Oerba, así que no habrá problema…"-Justo cuando acabó de decir eso se dio cuenta de verdad de lo que había soltado y se quedó repentinamente callada

-"¿No era que no conocía nada y Lightning tuvo que guiarla?."-Vanille estaba completamente sorprendida

-"Si… bueno…"-Intentó explicarse cuando su hija se le adelantó

-"Es que… ¡mamá sabe recordar muy bien las cosas de un día para otro! seguro que tuvo tiempo de explorar."-Procuró arreglar Fang, pero la joven pelirroja notaba las mentiras de los niños a la legua

-"Claro… oye, si queréis que sea un secreto vale, no voy a preguntar, pero al menos no me mintáis así."-Se cruzó de brazos ofendida

-"Lo siento… Sinceramente de donde venimos es algo que tratamos de esconder."-Dijo ya seriamente acariciándole la espalda a Fang.-"No es bonito recordarlo."

-"Habláis con una experta en pasados traumáticos, lo entiendo."-En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Raven que cogió inmediatamente, sólo para segundos después cambiar su expresión a una de casi terror al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-"Yami, tranquila, tú quédate ahí ¿de acuerdo? descansa, ya vamos para allá."-su voz sonaba muy preocupada cuando al fin colgó el teléfono y miró a su hija.-"Es hora de ir a casa cielo."

-"¿Ha pasado algo?"-Quiso saber Vanille igual de preocupada

-"Lo siento mucho… pero no puedo decírtelo, de verdad que lo siento."-Terminó y se marchó de allí rápidamente evitando cualquier otra pregunta que tuviera la pelirroja, pero al girarse, hizo que la camiseta de la niña se subiese ligeramente para que Vanille pudiera distinguir una especie de tatuaje que llevaba la niña en la parte baja de su espalda. Y ella sabía exactamente qué tatuaje era.

-"¿Pa...ddra?."

-"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo.?"-Fang había salido de la ducha y se encontró de golpe con la joven Airi intentando alzar su propia lanza y golpear con ella en el aire, pero era demasiado pesada para siquiera levantarla del todo del suelo.

-"Esto es imposible de levantar ¿¡qué tipo de músculos tienes tú!?"-Se quejó mientras el arma caía por quinta vez al suelo.

-"Llevo años entrenando, y esa lanza no la sostuve hasta que conseguí la fuerza suficiente. No lo vas a hacer tú ahora con 9 años y sin entrenar nada."-Se rió divertida secándose el pelo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña

-"¡yo soy fuerte!"-Le gritó a la cara bastante molesta

-"¿ah, si? demuéstralo."-dejó de secarse el pelo y se quedó parada en medio de la habitación a la espera de un golpe de Airi que intentó recoger de nuevo la lanza para atacarla con ella. Y así estuvo la morena, esperando y esperando mientras que la niña sufría por intentar levantar el arma de nuevo, tras varios intentos en los que acabó sudando al final perdió la paciencia y dejó caer el arma con fuerza, lo que hizo que Fang se enfadase bastante.-"No tienes derecho a golpear así la lanza sólo porque tú seas débil."

-"yo… no soy débil."-Apretaba los dientes furiosa

-"Ya, claro."-se agachó recogiendo el arma y haciéndola girar en el aire como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo.-"¿ves?, eres débil."

-"Algún día seré la más fuerte."-Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el suelo de golpe

-"Con esa convicción seguro."-Fang se sentó frente la mesa y dejó la lanza contra la pared mirándola con bastante ternura, no sabía que cuidar a una niña sería tan recomfortante. Pensando eso se quedó observándola con una sonrisa, muchas veces Vanille le había sacado fotos cuando ella misma estaba así, refunfuñando en el suelo con un puchero.

-"¿Se puede saber que estás mirando?"-Se giró hacia ella un poco sonrojada

-"Nada, nada. Oye ¿Por qué no pedimos unas pizzas? podemos ver una película mientras las tomamos. ¿Qué te parece?."-Le preguntó con bastante alegría abriendo los ojos del todo

-"Yo..."-En realidad estaba muy sorprendida por la proposición, no recordaba cuándo había hecho eso por última vez… Con su madre… Le trajo muy bonitos recuerdos entristeciéndola por dentro. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo tan simple.-"... una… barbacoa."

-"¡Perfecto! dos barbacoas, es mi pizza favorita."-Cogió el teléfono e hizo el pedido para ambas chicas mientras, con algo más de confianza, la joven Aira se ponía a su espalda y le iba pidiendo más cosas para cenar: patatas, refrescos, y unos nuggets. A Fang esto le parecía maravilloso, una pizza no iba a ser suficiente para la capacidad de su estómago, porque le encantaba hacer ejercicio, sino su cuerpo no iba a estar tan delgado.

Cuando llegó el pedido rápidamente se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver la película al tiempo que comían y comentaban algunas cosas tontas que aparecían sin dejar de reírse. Incluso Airi se sentía tan bien que no dejaba de saltar en el sofá con alegría hasta que tiempo después de acabar la niña comenzó a tener bastante sueño y bostezó mientras sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

-"Creo que es hora de ir a dormir."-Sonrió Fang con ternura y cogió a la pequeña en brazos aguantando con la mínima fuerza que necesitaba porque la niña de pelo rosa aún intentaba resistirse un poco, hasta que dejó de moverse y aceptó el abrazo de la morena.

Esta la dejó sobre su propia cama y la tapó con cariño acariciando su pelo aprovechando que la pequeña estaba durmiendo del cansancio. Así estuvo un rato hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y fue a abrirla tranquilamente para encontrarse de frente con Vanille, a la cual le hizo una seña de que fuera silenciosa.

-"¿Por? ¿qué pasa?."-Preguntó con curiosidad cuando su compañera señaló el interior hacia donde estaba la pequeña.-"Vaya.. se ve muy tranquila."

-"Al fin, desde que la vi no parecía para nada tan relajada."

-"No, debe haber pasado por cosas muy duras."-Pasó con el paso más silencioso que podía

-"Ahora puede tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué no nos encargamos de ella? como si la adoptáramos."-Propuso con total tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña

-"Ah, ¿no lo habíamos hecho ya?."-Fingió sorpresa con una sonrisa divertida

-"Bueno, bueno. Por cierto…"-Ahora se puso bastante seria.-"No crees… que tiene cierto parecido con Lightning y Serah?".

-"como.. ¿Madre e hija?¿Hermana?".-se sentó a la esa junto con su compañera

-"No tanto… Tienen parecido, pero no llegan a eso. Empezando porque tiene los ojos verdes."-Apuntó pensando en todo el físico de la niña

-"Ya.. me había dado cuenta, pero esta mañana la he visto junto a Lightning y ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada, no parecía que se conocieran."-Ladeó la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado, y, aunque en realidad no había puesto mucha atención a ellas dos, no parecía que se prestasen atención, al menos de parte de la joven sargento.

-"Aaaahh, no me apetece ponerme a pensar en estas conspiraciones, quiero estar relajada, me lo merezco."-Se tumbó en la mesa quejándose de mala manera con una cara muy rara.

-"Yo dormiré con ella en la misma cama, que se que en una cama pequeña no te gusta estar con otra persona."-se levantó para cambiarse de ropa con rapidez, puesto que tenía ganas de descansar.

-"Como me conoces Vanille"

-"¿Qué ha pasado Yami?"-Bajó a la cocina después de dejar a su hija y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la de su esposa que permanecía con las piernas sobre la silla abrazándolas contra su misma y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas además. Al ver eso Raven alzó la mano acariciándole la cabeza con cariño comprendiendo perfectamente por lo que pudiera estar pasando, no hizo falta preguntar mucho más, sólo había un tema que pudiera dejar a su compañera en ese estado.-"¿A quién has encontrado.?"

-"...No es que haya encontrado a nadie. Es sólo que… lo saben… Ni siquiera aquí estamos a salvo de nada Rave… ¿No tenemos derecho ninguno a vivir nuestra vida?."-Alzó un poco la cabeza haciendo notar que estaba llorando bastante.

-"Claro que tenemos derecho cariño. Ambas lo tenemos, tú lo tienes."-Levantó el mentón de Yami para poder acariciar su mejilla con mucha ternura y una sonrisa.-"Eres una chica maravillosa, claro que tienes derecho a vivir y a ser feliz."

-"Pero… Te he arrastrado conmigo."-Dijo con algo de miedo

-"Matizo. Yo he dejado que me arrastrases contigo."-se inclinó hacia delante posando los labios sobre los de su compañera, un ligero roce, pero con mucho significado para ambas.

-"Te amo Raven."-dejó de abrazarse a si misma para lanzarse a cruzar los brazos sobre el cuello de su novia.

-"Y yo a ti Yami… Todo va a salir bien."

Lightning despertó de su profundo sueño al escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado de la suya, al sentarse suspiró muy cansada, sabía quien era, aunque ya podía tener la decencia de venir cuando ella no estuviera durmiendo en casa, ya que eran las ocho de la mañana. Sabía que no tenía muy buen despertar. Se levantó con tranquilidad y salió al pasillo para quedarse con la espalda contra el umbral de la puerta de su hermana, y ahí estaba.

La observó en silencio mientras su joven hermana recogía la ropa y la metía en una maleta con bastante enfado, pues la ropa estaba completamente hecha un ovillo dificultando el seguir metiendo sus pertenencias.

-"No sabía que te indignase tanto como para irte para siempre de casa Serah."-Fue lo único que dijo para romper el silencio mientras intentaba que no se notase como su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco al ver esa escena.

-"Tú me pediste que me marchase, y yo pienso hacerlo. ¿Por qué meterme en tu particular cuento de hadas? un precioso cuento de hadas entre dos mujeres. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu preciosa novia que venga a vivir contigo? Seguro que tienes una vida muy feliz."-Le reprochó con toda su ira sin importarle lo que la mayor pudiera sentir con esas palabras.

-"¿Tanto te importa que yo sea feliz así.?"-Bajó un tono su voz aguantando las ganas de llorar delante de su hermana pequeña

-"¡Claro que me importa! Las huérfanas, las marcadas, a la que tienen miedo porque su hermana no tiene sentimientos, ¿y ahora que los tienes son con una mujer y encima de Grand Palls? ¿Cuanto más quieres que nos humillen?.No eres más que una egoísta"-Remarcó ese "egoísta" mirándola a los ojos con bastante odio.

Lightning ni siquiera respondió a eso, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras notaba un dolor agudo en su espalda. Muchas cosas volvían a su cabeza recordando todo en ese mismo instante. "Egoísta", "Debemos marcarte el camino correcto cielo", y un dolor intenso en la espalda… "Debes de estar orgullosa de todo lo que seas mi amor, yo lo estaré siempre."

Tanto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Serah pasó a su lado ignorando lo que había causado en la mente y el corazón de su hermana, o al menos, sin importarle para nada lo que había hecho. Tiempo después Light bajó las escaleras viendo impotente como su hermanita, a la que en ese mismo momento la estaba viendo como cuando tenía 9 años, con una bonita sonrisa, saliendo por la puerta para luego cerrarla de golpe. Siguió su camino hasta abajo y se apoyó en la puerta de salida sin hacer nada de ruído, no quería correr tras ella, no quería ir a por una persona que le había hecho tanto daño. ¿Egoísta? había hecho todo por ella, había encerrado sus sentimientos por ella, sólo por ella, y ahora ¿todo eso era un error?

Se apoyó en la puerta y se fue arrastrando para sentarse en el suelo.

¿Un error?

Fang bostezó con mucha fuerza esperando a la mesa por el desayuno, el problema era que se habían olvidado de ir a comprar esa semana y Vanille tuvo que salir a primera hora para ir en busca de alimento y nutrir a su querida mascota de piel morena y cabello del mismo color aunque algo más rojizo. A esa horas de la mañana la nativa de Palls no podía reaccionar a nada mientras no tuviese su abundante desayuno.

Intentando aguantar el hambre giró su rostro y sonrió un poco al ver que Airi estaba exactamente igual a ella.

-"Tengo hambre…"-Se quejó la más pequeña sin poder levantar la cabeza de la mesa

-"Yo también querida… yo también."-Se puso una mano en el estómago.-"¿Cómo has dormido?"

-"Con mucho calor… Vanille abraza en sueños."-Recordó el momento en el que despertó, sintiéndose completamente sudada y sofocada.

-"Lo se… Lo hizo muchas veces conmigo, pero al menos yo era bastante más alta y tenía huecos libres donde corría aire.. sino me hubiera muerto."-No echaba de menos esos día la verdad

-"Pues a mi va a acabar matándome."

-"Hola, chicas, ya he vuelto, tranquilas que os hago el desayuno en nada."-Al fin Vanille había entrado, tan fresca como siempre, para ser recibida con un "biieeeen" con bastante poca energía.-"Madre mía chicas, estáis acabadas."

-"Vanille, por favor, haz… la… comida…"-Terminó diciendo antes de que lo siguiente la hiciese correr más rápido que en toda su vida.

-"Oye, Fang, ¿sabes algo de Serah y Light?. Acabo de ver a Serah con unas maletas bastante grandes por el medio de la ciudad, parecía ir muy enfadada… Hace tiempo me caía bien… pero últimamente está muy tonta… Espero que no le haya dicho nada horrible a Lightning."-Posó la comida encima de la mesa diciendo eso.

-"¿Qué?"-La morena alzó la cabeza de golpe ignorando por completo el hambre que tenía.

-"Ya te dije que Serah no estaba para nada conforme con que Light estuviese contigo.. vamos, con una mujer… ¿Y ahora se va de casa?"-La miró a los ojos notando la incomodidad de su compañera que se levantó de golpe

-"Vuelvo en un rato Vanille."-Salió corriendo por la puerta sin detenerse ni un segundo

-"últimamente tengo la sensación de que Fang no para de salir corriendo."-Vanille puso mala cara mirando a Airi que observaba atenta la escena

-"Para mi es normal, llevo un día con vosotras y ya se ha ido corriendo dos veces."

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada, para ella ese tiempo había sido eterno, ya no intentaba ni detener las lágrimas por su rostro y aunque no sollozaba las lágrimas no cesaban, mojando sus manos y sus pantalones al estar abrazando sus piernas. Había prometido a la memoria de su madre que protegería a Serah, que la cuidaría, y ahora ella se había ido de su lado, como si no hubiera conseguido nada, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho no hubiera servido para nada. A pesar de todo lo que había arriesgado por ella, de todo a lo que había renunciado… no bastaba eso para que la dejase ser feliz, era su felicidad, el sentirse amada era maravilloso para ella, era la primera vez que sentía así, lo que siente no puede estar mal.

En eso estaba pensando cuando el timbre empezó a sonar a su espalda haciéndole saltar un poco del susto golpeando ligeramente la cabeza contra la madera, sin hacerse mucho daño.

Fang no dejaba de jadear de todo lo que había corrido hasta llegar a casa de Light y justo al llegar timbró sólo para ser recibida por un golpe en la entrada revelando el lugar donde se encontraba. Esperó un poco más pero ni aún así Claire se molestó en abrir, la morena suspiró triste, ya se imaginaba cómo podía estar la joven de pelo rosa y posó la mano en la puerta intentando convencerla para que la dejase pasar.

-"Claire… soy yo, ábreme por favor… Vanille me ha contado que ha visto a… Serah con unas maletas… Entiendo como te sientes, ya se que te duele… pero… no estás sola, quiero decir… Ya se que… es muy típico decir algo así pero.. me tienes a mi.. de hecho, a mi y a Vanille, no sólo a mi, somos tu familia."-Seguía sin escuchar nada que proviniese de su compañera y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta también dejándose caer.-"Cuando perdí a mis padres… bueno, no era muy raro de ver eso cuando yo era pequeña, no tenía nada.. Nada, no me quedaba nada, ni siquiera quería aceptar la ayuda de nadie, ni de Vanille, y eso que era muy pesada, que raro en ella ¿verdad?. No entendía como alguien que había pasado lo mismo que yo estaba tan empeñada en que sonriese, en que estuviese con ella. No fue hasta tiempo después que me había negado… cientos de veces a estar con ella que se había adentrado demasiado en la estepa y sentí que debía ir yo a buscarla… la salve de unos cuantos monstruos y ¿sabes que dijo? lo unico que dijo después de todo eso fue: _¡eso, iros cobardes! ¡nadie puede contra mi hermanita!_. No se porqué ya me había tomado como su hermana, y yo no había hecho nada, ni me había acercado, ni había intentado jugar con ella, ni nada, y aún así me quería a mi… me quería porque yo era la que más sufría, porque quería hacerme sonreír de cualquier modo, vale que tiempo después me enteré de que era porque estaba enamorada de mi desde aquel entonces… pero ni aunque le dijese que yo no la veía nada más que como una hermana dejó de estar a mi lado. Ella me enseñó lo que es ser una familia, estar al lado de quienes te importan siempre, sin importar si las cosas son buenas o malas así que… Déjame estar a tu lado Claire."

Ahí se quedó, esperando alguna reacción de parte de Lightning, una reacción que no llegaba, a lo mejor era demasiado para ella, que no podía soportarlo y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí diciéndole eso lo empeoraba. Así que decidió marcharse, y estaba a punto de levantarse del sitio cuando la puerta cedió a su espalda y ella cayó contra el suelo viendo a su compañera desde abajo, incluso desde ahí veía los ojos rojos de Light que la miraban pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Y tan en una posición vergonzosa estaba que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle de manera bastante torpe rascándose la nuca.

-"No me esperaba un movimiento así."-Dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y quedada frente a frente con Lightning que no era capaz de hablar. Al ver eso Fang entró dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta y agarró a su novia de la mano llevándola a la cocina donde la dejó apoyada en la encimera.-"Primero hagamos algo con esos ojos rojos."

Abrió el grifo y se mojó las manos para llevarlas al rostro de la joven de pelo rosa y limpiar el resto de las lágrimas, intentando borrar todo rastro de ellas, al menos había dejado de llorar lo suficiente como para que pudiera hacer eso.

-"Estás muchísimo más guapa sin ninguna lágrima que fastidie tu rostro."-Dijo con total ternura dejando sus manos en las mejillas acariciándolas.

-"...Yo no soy guapa."-Fue lo único que dijo mirando a Fang a los ojos.

-"¿me estás llamando miope, hipermétrope o directamente ciega?"-Se burlo un poco de ese comentario haciéndole sacar una pequeña sonrisa

-"¿Por qué crees que soy guapa.?"-Quiso saber con el rostro serio

-"Oh, eso es fácil."-La morena sonrió divertida.-" A ver… Tus ojos azules son como el cielo, yo adoro ver el cielo, es de un celeste precioso. Tu piel es muy suave y parece no tener ninguna imperfección. Y vamos, ¡tu cuerpo es perfecto! las proporciones y estás totalmente en forma, nadie más que tú puede competir conmigo en combate y eso es algo muy sexy para mi. Y sobre todo tu pelo… es simplemente… hermoso."

Terminó diciendo mientras acariciaba y movía sus dedos dentro del cabello de Lightning que no dejaba de observarla, realmente ella la consideraba tan perfecta… eso era amar a alguien, que a pesar de los defectos esa persona le parecía perfecta.

-"¿Quieres saber algo más?."-Preguntó Fang con una fabulosa sonrisa

-"¿Me amas.?"-Sabía cual era la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de nuevo

-"Claro que te amo Claire."-Se rió un poco de su inocencia

-"No me dejes."-Le pidió casi desesperada

-"Jamás te dejaré."-Lo dijo con el rostro más serio que pudo

Al oír eso Claire abrazó por la espalda a su pareja y se alzó un poco besándola con todo el amor que deseaba transmitir, pero no solo quiso quedarse ahí, abrió la boca intensificando el beso hasta llevar una de sus manos a la nuca de la morena. Tiempo después se separó cuando sintió que necesitaba respirar mirando a los ojos de Fang con lujuria.

-"Te necesito."

Y ambas se fundieron en otro beso lleno de pasión, con la intención en el corazón de Claire de entregarle todo lo que ella era, todo lo que tenía, a la persona a la que amaba.


	8. Solo por mi, solo para mi esta vez

**Buenasss, siento haber tardado, pero este capítulo necesitaba inspiración ewe Sólo hay una cosa, pero necesitaba TODA mi atención ajajaja espero que os guste (aunque creo que no hay nada mejor que comparar en otros fics de Flight, no se, si lo hay decídmelo!) DISFRUTAD**

Claire besaba con desesperación los hermosos labios de la mujer que amaba esperando poder fundirse en ellos y olvidar todo el mundo fuera del universo creado entre ellas dos, solo deseaba eso, pensar por y para ella misma por una vez en su vida.

Llevo su mano derecha a la nuca de la morena para acercarla aún más a sus labios que se movían con soltura y mucho placer. Fue ella misma quien bajo sus brazos hasta la cintura de Fang, la cual sujetaba con ambas manos el maravilloso rostro de Lightning, acariciando la desnuda piel morena de su compañera, subiendo uno de sus brazos debajo de su camiseta para recorrer toda su espalda en una caricia, tenía la piel muy suave, y ese tono oliva que siempre le había encantado. Estuvo a punto de recorrer la boca de la morena con su lengua cuando con un ligero tirón en su pelo, sin hacer el mínimo daño, Fang hizo que se inclinase hacia abajo para dejar más cuello al aire y poder besarlo libremente, alternando entre pequeñas mordidas que solo consiguieron hacer soltar un ligero gemido de los labios de la joven de pelo rosa.

-"Que voz tan preciosa… hacía tiempo que deseaba oírte así…"-Susurró la morena besando de nuevo la piel de su cuello con una sonrisa.

-"callate…"-Realmente eso le daba algo de vergüenza y notaba como su cara se enrojecía por momentos por ese comentario

-"Vamos.. ni que fuera tu primera vez…"-empezó a besar desde la base del cuello haciendo un camino hasta su boca que la esperaba un poco entreabierta y con una joven mirándola a los ojos, cosa que la hizo detenerse a pensar un momento.-"No me digas…"

-"Te recuerdo que soy yo Fang.."-Confesó desviando un poco la mirada

-"Entonces…"-le sujetó la barbilla e hizo que la mirase a los ojos de nuevo mientras volvía a besarla en los labios momentaneamente.-"Tendré que esforzarme, te daré una maravillosa primera vez."

Lightning se quedó completamente en silencio y volvió a besar sus labios dejando caer una pequeña lágrima sin que su compañera la pudiese ver. En ese momento notó dos fuertes brazos bajando de su cuello hasta su cintura y de ahí hasta sus muslos para alzarla en el aire, haciendo que esta subiese los brazos de golpe abrazando el cuello de Fang para sujetarse bien.

-"Vamos a un sitio más cómodo."-Cambió de posición el cuerpo de su joven compañera hasta sujetarla con un brazo bajo la espalda y otro bajo las rodillas, como si fuesen recién casadas.

Light no quiso decir nada salvo aprovechar para besar ligeramente el cuello de Fang que movió un poco para dejarle sitio a más besos hasta que sintió como los labios de la chica Farron se abrían lo suficiente como para darle un mordisco con un poco de fuerza, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a la nativa de Paals.

-"eh, que Colmillo soy yo."-Se quejó un poco antes de dejar a su amante en la cama y subirse sobre ella para besar de nuevo esos labios que en tan poco tiempo ya echaba de menos.

Entre tantos besos Claire aprovechó un momento para separarse ligeramente de ella y mirarla a los ojos con total adoración y un poco de timidez a lo que iba a decir en ese momento, obligándose a sí misma a decir las siguientes palabras.

-"... Sácame la camiseta… necesito sentirte… mejor…"-Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-"Tus deseos son órdenes para mi."-Sonrió con cariño y les dio la vuelta a ambas, situando a Light sobre ella para poder bajar sus manos hasta la cintura de su compañera y levantarle la camiseta al tiempo que la chica sobre ella alzaba los brazos para que pudiera quitársela del todo.

Fang se pasó el siguiente minuto, al cual ella le pareció eterno, acariciando el estómago desnudo de su amante sin dejar de observar el perfecto cuerpo de la chica soldado que tensaba la barriga en señal de pequeña vergüenza.

-"Yo también quiero verte."-Se aventuró a decir enclinándose hacia delante para empezar a subirle su propia camiseta, pero en este caso, haciéndolo muy poco a poco para poder ir besando cada parte de su piel morena que empezaba a quedarse al aire por cada trozo de tela que apartaba. Así estuvo hasta que llegó a sus pechos y se quedó paralizada por un momento intentando adivinar entre tanta confusión lo que debía hacer. Intentó borrar toda esa confusión y dudas de su cabeza y simplemente siguió el impulso que le ordenaba su cuerpo quitándole del todo la camiseta para besar la piel desnuda entre los dos pechos mientras le quitaba por fín el sujetador de deportes, del tipo que siempre llevaba Fang.

Al notar un poco la incomodidad de su compañera la morena posó su manos en el rostro de la joven de pelo rosa para que esta subiera a la altura de sus labios y se volvió a fundir con ella, para luego bajar su mano izquierda en busca de la de Claire y posarla sobre uno de sus pechos. Un poco más lanzada Lightning esperó a que la otra apartase su mano para acariciar la piel que le había sido dejada centrando su atención en el punto de mayor placer de ese lugar, notando como poco a poco se iba endureciendo más e incluso Fang mostraba su placer gimiendo ligeramente en sus labios. Al poco tiempo Light se separó de ella bajando de nuevo a la altura de sus pechos y dejó su lengua vagar libre por el pecho libre de su amante que aceleraba aún más su respiración con el roce. Cada caricia que la persona que amaba centraba en su cuerpo era realmente electrizante, y lo que podría ser solo una pequeña ola de placer con cualquiera, con ella era un tsunami recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras que su corazón se henchía dentro de ella con toda su felicidad.

Los labios de Claire se cerraron en el nuevo punto de placer en el que se centró mordiéndolo ligeramente mientras que con la mano pellizcaba a su compañero disfrutando de los suspiros que Fang l estaba dando a ella y solo a ella. Cuando lo notó lo suficientemente endurecido pasó su boca al otro haciendo exactamente el mismo trabajo y se levantó de nuevo sobre la cintura la morena desabrochándose a su misma su sujetador. Al acabar de hacerlo notó la mirada hambrienta que empezaba a dedicarle Fang, tan hambrienta que no pudo resistirse a sujetarla de la caderas y volver a girarla posicionándose sobre ella.

-"Ahora me toca a mi…"-Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a besar sus labios con desesperación mientras jugaba con su suave pelo rosa, de verdad sentía admiración por ese especial cabello. -"Vamos a hacer una pequeña combinación…"

Dijo antes de bajar sus labios directamente al punto de placer de uno de los pechos de la mujer mientras con la otra mano recorrió la silueta de Lightning, esquivando su otro pecho, para bajar directamente hasta el interior de las piernas de la chica soldado, aún por encima de la ropa, cosa que tensó momentaneamente a su compañera.

-"Tranquila."-Empezaó a mover su mano sin dejar de lamer y dar mordidas ligeramente con más fuerza que lo había hecho ella. La respiración de Claire se aceleraba por momentos mientras de ella iban saliendo suspiros de placer que no podía ni intentaba detener, la mano de Fang no dejaba de rozarla muy cerca de la zona más sensible que ambas tenían hasta que sintió que necesitaba más, mucho más de lo que ahora le estaba dando.

-"Fang… por favor…"-Su compañera entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle y sonriendo desabrochó el pantalón metiendo directamente su mano por debajo incluso de la ropa interior, tocándola directamente. Claire arqueó la espalda disfrutando enteramente de la situación mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de puro placer, pocas veces se había tocado a sí misma pero ninguna la había hecho sentir como Fang la estaba haciendo sentir ahora mismo. Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los roces de esa mano que sabía bastante bien lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto es así que sintió bastante molestia al notar el tacto desaparecer abriendo los ojos en busca de la razón.

Al ver eso Fang sonrió un poco y la beso para tranquilizarla mientras bajaba su cuerpo a la vez que quitaba el resto de la ropa que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo a Lightning. Acarició sus piernas lentamente, cada vez acercándose de nuevo hasta el mismo punto, pero alejó sus manos para cambiarlas por los labios, dándole ligeros besos llegando, "por fin", pensó Claire desesperada, que gimió demasiado alto al notar algo húmedo y cálido donde antes estaban sus hábiles dedos. Sus manos sujetaron con un poco de fuerza el cabello de la otra mujer que no dejaba descansar el placer que sentía aumentando más y más, notando como esa zona se le humedecía. Sus gemidos empezaron a ser completamente incontrolable y se oía a si misma gritar por el nombre de Fang que no cesaba en su taréa de hacer de su primera vez la más maravillosa experiencia que hubiera tenido.

-"Puede que esto te duela un poco…"-Avisó un momento antes de seguir con aquello, al notar que estaba lo suficientemente preparada para lo que venía. Subió una de sus manos y mientras aún centraba su atención en aquel punto la penetró con uno de sus dedos para acostumbrarla y luego poder usar otro y penetrarla del todo.

Una ola de placer recorrió completamente el cuerpo de la joven de pelo rosa que poco a poco notaba como algo que no había sentido hasta ahora se acercaba, llevándola completamente a un punto empezaba a desear sentir con toda su alma, mordía ligeramente sus labios intentando acallar el tremendo placer que se escapaba entre sus labios. Y para su placer ese momento llegó por fín, su excitación llegó hasta un punto que esta se desbordó completamente en una sensación explosiva que culminó gritando el nombre de su amante en el mayor gemido que había soltado hasta ahora.

Tardó unos minutos en relajarse del todo mientras Fang dejaba ese lugar para volver a los labios de la mujer que amaba y besarlos con cariño.

-"¿Qué tal?"-Preguntó con ternura acariciando su mejilla

-"Un poco… cansada…"-Dijo con total sinceridad mirándola con los ojos brillantes

-"Si me miras así harás que acabe sin que me toques siquiera."-beso sus labios una vez más sonriente

-"No creo.. que pueda hacerte sentir así a ti…"-Sonrió del mismo modo abrazándola

-"Tu ya me haces sentir así."-Confesó sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.-"¿Estás un poco más recuperada?."

-"Un poco… ¿Porqué?.."-Lightning no entendía de que estaba hablando, ni siquiera cuando Fang se levantó quitándose la ropa que a ella ya le sobraba. Al acabar volvió a subirse sobre ella y la besó en los labios con todo el cariño del mundo. bajó desde el hombro de la chica con su mano hasta sujetar la de la otra chica poniéndola sobre su propio punto de placer, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a Claire estando ya bastante tranquila ante todo esto.-"Estás muy mojada Fang."

-"¿Y de quién es la culpa?".-Sonrió en sus labios besándola de nuevo mientras disfrutaba de la mano de su novia moviéndose para darle más placer.

-"No se… ¿de quién?"-Lightning quiso seguir con el pequeño juego

-"Pues… de una chica sargento...-"Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más pues con cada palabra Light aumentaba la velocidad.-"Preciosa…"-Se le escapaban bastantes suspiros de placer.-"un poco… cerrada… pero cuando se abre… es la mejor…"

-"Vaya… ¿y es mejor que yo?..."-preguntó en su oído

-"No estoy segura… tú me estás sorprendiendo gratamente…"-Gimió de golpe en su oído notando los dedos de Claire entrar dentro de ella.

-"Me siento honrada…"-Fue en ese momento cuando Lightning sintió que Fang la apartaba un poco de encima y se ponía de rodillas en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

-"Vamos a hacer una cosa mejor…"-Abrazó a su novia por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, pasando una de sus piernas por debajo y la otra por encima de su propia piernas para así acercarla de nuevo y juntar sus dos sexos, haciendo que sintieran mutuamente.

-"Oh dios…"-Tanto le gustó la sensación que un gemido repentino salió de sus labios. Poco a poco, siendo besada por Fang, empezó a notar las caderas de su amante moverse contra si misma, rozándose entre las dos para incrementar ese enorme placer que ya estaba sintiendo así que al poco tiempo las dos mujeres comenzaron a gemir entre cada nuevo beso y cada nueva caricia que se daban. Tanto fervor estaba sintiendo Lightning que de golpe empujó a la morena contra la cama y ella misma se movió sobre sus caderas para intentar intensificar todo aquello y sobre todo que su amante disfrutase de lo mejor que podía hacer.

Y parece ser que estuvo muy acertada, cuando escuchó que Fang empezaba a gemir con la misma intensidad que ella misma y entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos aunque fuera demasiado difícil para ambas mantenerlos abiertos. Unos momentos después Claire sintió su segundo orgasmo del día utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir con el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que pudo notar que su compañera también llegaba al clímax, gracias a ella. Después de sentir toda esa ola de placer vaciar su cuerpo de nuevo se dejó caer encima de su amante que la abrazó con ternura tumbándola a su lado.

-"¿Qué tal..?"-Preguntó Fang con algo de nervios, no es que no confiera en ella misma en esa situación, pero era muy importante para ella que la persona que amaba hubiese disfrutado tanto como ella misma lo había hecho. En ese momento Lightning se mantenía respirando un poco acelerada con los ojos cerrados hasta que al oír esa pregunta abrió los ojos mirándola a los suyos.

-"¿Estás de broma..?"-Dijo de golpe subiendo una mano a la mejilla de la morena para acercarse y besarla de nuevo con un beso lleno de amor-"Ha sido maravilloso…"

-"Menos mal…"-Fang se tumbó de lado para poder abrazarla por la cintura

-"Y ha sido maravilloso porque ha sido contigo."-Posó su frente contra la de la joven nativa de Paals y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, la verdad es que la había dejado realmente cansada.

-"Lo mismo digo…"-Fang sonrió con total ternura levantándose un momento para sujetar la manta y taparlas a ambas.-"Te amo con toda mi alma Claire… y… puede que hayan pasado cosas horribles en mi vida… pero.. todo merece la pena si era lo que tenía que ocurrir para estar contigo."

-"Tonta…"-Al final Claire cerró los ojos del todo y se acurrucó en los brazos de la morena intentando además acercarse a su oído.-"Yo también siento lo mismo… gracias por aparecer en mi vida."

-"Yo soy quien debería dar las gracias…"-Dijo, aunque sabía que la otra chica ya se había dormido, así ella misma decidió que era buen momento para dormir también, y además con aquella maravillosa mujer.-"Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y en cualquiera."


	9. Airi ¿que?

-"... No va a volver."-Comentaba Vanille sin dejar de mirar a la puerta después del desayuno, y aún así habían estado esperando un tiempo antes de ponerse a comer, tiempo en el que lógicamente... Fang no había aparecido.

-"Vanille..."-la joven de pelo rojo miro hacia la voz que le hablaba descubriendo a la pequeña con un cuenco en su dirección y la cara un poco sonrojada.-"puedo... ¿Puedo repetir?"

-"¡Claro!"-sonrió con cariño y cogió el utensilio de desayuno para llenarlo de nuevo con bastante cantidad de leche y unos cuantos cereales dejando la caja en la mesa al lado de Airi por si deseaba comer más.-"me alegra ver que tienes tanto apetito."

-"siempre lo tengo, es que nunca hay mucho para comer..."-se quejó un poco llevándose una cucharada a la boca

-"¿cuánto hace que te escapaste del orfanato?"-Intentó preguntar con el mayor tacto que pudo

-"creo que hace casi un año... No tengo mucho sentido del tiempo..."-a pesar de lo delicado de la pregunta la joven la respondió tranquilamente

-"vaya... Y ¿has estado todo este tiempo sola?"

-"si, nadie quiere a una vagabunda."-Mirón los ojos a Vanille al decir eso

-"si es por las pintas o algo así tenías que habernos visto a mi y a Fang de pequeñas, nos daban ropa si, pero cada bastante tiempo, y con tanta caza, y con tanto correr quedaba horrible. A mi me costaba más porque además adoraba tener bien el pelo, pero Fang ya ves, se ducha, se revuelve el pelo y así se lo deja. Me sigue pareciendo raro que a pesar de eso pueda una deslizar la mano por ahí."-puso cara muy rara al recordarlo

-"¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"me relaja acariciarlo, es como un animalillo salvaje domesticado."-movía sus manos como si la estuviera acariciando en ese momento

-"y... ¿Eso era lo que hacíais? O sea...¿Os dedicabais a cazar?"-Airi ya estaba muy interesada en ese tema.-"Aquí vamos a clases muy aburridas..."

-"Bueno, aprendíamos de nuestra cultura de los más ancianos, porque realmente nos interesaba y nos sentíamos orgullosos de ella, era lo nuestro y era muy importante. Aunque cada uno éramos distintos, mientras que a mi me interesaba tanto que quería descubrir más y más y quería que esa historia se transmitiera durante años aprendí a escribir y traducir los antiguos textos, me los se de memoria. Mientras que Fang era bastante distinta, como cada una de las historias contaba algo casi increíble de nuestros antepasados ella quería ser como uno de ellos y hacer que su pueblo se sintiera orgullosa de ella. El tatuaje que lleva en el brazo fue de su primera gran caza, y lo hizo con 10 años."-comentó muy orgullosa del recuerdo que tenía en aquel momento, cuando acabó con la criatura la pequeña morena estaba tan feliz que corrió a abrazar a su pequeña herminita a pesar de tener numerosas heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, en ese momento Vanille estaba tan preocupada que tuvo que ponerse a llorar para que se parase para curarla.

-"¡Yo quiero hacer eso!"- de repente la pequeña de pelo rosado saltó encima de su asiento muy emocionada

-"¿el qué exactamente?"-Vanille parecía algo confusa

-"Quiero ser tan fuerte como ella."-confesó muy decidida

-"Bueno... Ella no te dirá que es fuerte... Ni valiente... Si se lo dices ahora lo negará por completo."-se puso nostálgica por un momento

-"¿porqué?"-se le acabó la emoción del todo al oír eso

-"Hace tiempo que dejó de ser así... Se esfuerza por intentar parecer que no es así, pero es muy difícil darse cuenta si la conoces de antes... Fang era una chica muy decidida, aceptaba cualquier combate y ganaba, la mayor parte de las veces por su enorme fuerza de voluntad, creía que lo podía todo. Hasta con las chicas era así, ninguna se podía resistir, era gracioso porque yo tampoco pude. El caso es que estaba tan segura de si misma que lo conseguía todo, y pensaba que podía proteger a todos. Adoraba a las gentes que nos habían cuidado y criado, eran su familia y sabía que podía protegerlos... Pero ya no es así... No siquiera es capaz de estar mínimamente segura de si misma en algo, y eso es algo que me duele bastante ver."

-"pero... He oído hablar de ella.. Bueno, de vosotras, sois fuertes, conseguisteis salvarnos"-Recordó aquel momento en el que anunciaron el regreso de las heroínas que les habías protegido de la caída de su planeta, a pesar de haber sido perseguidas y odiadas.

-"ella no cree que hayamos salvado nada, no se da cuenta de ello, solo piensa en los errores que ha cometido... No sabe perdonarse a sí misma, cree que no merece perdón."-se apoyó en la encimera cansada y triste al mismo tiempo

-"eso es estúpido..."-se dejó caer el asiento algo molesta

-"es estúpida la mayor parte de las veces."-se rió un poco pensando ello.-"pero tiene muy buen corazón."

Al despertarse antes que su amante de pelo rosado Fang decidió, muy a su pesar, ir a ducharse puesto que hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo abrazada a su preciosa pareja en la cama, pero tenía que lavarse, no era muy bonito estar sudada cuando la mujer que amaba despertase. No era su propia casa y eso era lo único que le cohibía a la hora de usar ese baño, pero no creía que a estas alturas le importase mucho. Fue recogiendo su ropa en toda la habitación, menos los pantalones, no le gustaba mucho la poca libertad que le dejaban los pantalones vaqueros, y ya que la había visto desnuda no pasaba nada con que se paseara por allí con una camiseta y las braguetas.

Dejó caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo de manera relajarte, estaba muy acostumbrada a ducharse con agua helada así que para ella que estuviera en ese estado era como darse un maravilloso baño de spa, cosas a las que se tenía que acostumbrar en una vida salvaje. Se dio cuenta de que ambos, el gel y el champú, tenían ligero aroma a rosas, aunque no era tan perfecto como cuando lo respiraba desde el propio cuerpo de la joven sargento.

Al acabar de ducharse se sintió bastante refrescada y muy, muy relajada, salió con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja y bajó las escaleras de nuevo hasta la cocina como la última vez, había recordado que salió corriendo de casa sin haber siquiera desayunado así su estómago rugía como si fuera su Bahamut, gran comparación.

Hizo café para dos, por si acaso Lightning se despertaba en ese tiempo, y sacó unos bollos que tenía la joven de pelo rosado, comiéndolos casi al instante, para acabar de una vez con su extrema hambruna. Al terminar ya si que no supo qué hacer, Lightning no había despertado todavía y ella estaba bastante perdida, no le parecía buena idea irse de nuevo y tampoco veía razones para hacerlo, pero aún así pocas cosas con libertad tenía en esa casa.

Cansada de pensar en todo aquello la joven morena se levantó del asiento de la cocina empezó a pasear por el resto de las estancias de la planta de abajo ya que la de arriba era demasiado personal. Tras salir de la cocina cruzó el pasillo al frente para llegar al salón, era bastante espacioso y muy colocado, estaba claro que ser parte de la Guardia de Bodhum ayudaba a conseguir una buena casa, no por el dinero, sino porque les cedían propiedades a los que guardaban la paz allí y esa casa era un buen ejemplo. el sofá era de tela negra de gran tamaño, ahí se podría dormir uno perfectamente. La televisión no era muy grande pero tampoco era demasiado pequeña, y además era lo suficientemente moderna, o mucho de gustaba a Claire la televisión o Serah estaba muy bien cuidada para las reacciones de niña que tenía. Sobre la mesa del medio del salón estaba el mando y un par de cajas de película que no pudo identificar, poco podía saber ella de la cultura de los habitantes del Nido.

al final de la sala había una puerta que llevaba a un extenso jardín.. donde lo único que había era cesped, estaba claro que a la joven de pelo rosa no es que le apasionase la agricultura o poner varias flores para hacerlo más bonito, eso era bastante soso. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue la mesita que estaba bajo la ventana que daba al jardín. En ella había varias fotografías muy bien colocadas y muy bien cuidadas. Al acercarse se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que había, no solo eran ella y su hermana, sino que también había unas cuantas fotos de todo el grupo de Lu'cie, en casi ninguna ella estaba sonriendo, pero Fang tenía claro que en esos momentos estaba feliz, muchas veces la había visto seria o molesta como para saber que en esas imágenes no era así. Una de ella hizo que sonriera con total adoración, recordaba que una expedición con la guardia en la que ella había asistido todos los guardianes allí presentes y ella se sacaron una foto de grupo, pero en el marco que tenía Claire solo estaba la parte de la fotografía de ella dos, cuando la morena la había abrazado por la espalda y Lightning se mantenía con los brazos cruzados con una cara de molestia, diversión y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando la estaba observando detenidamente cuando sintió dos suaves brazos abrazar su cintura y unos labios posándose en su nuca con un dulce beso, Lightning había despertado.

-"Me gustó ese abrazo a pesar de que no lo hubiera mostrado."-ladeó la cabeza para poder ver la foto.-"Me gustaban esas bromas tuyas, es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti."

-"¿ah, si?"-Fang dejó la foto en la mesita y se giró para darle un beso de buenos días a asu novia.-"¿Qué más te gusta de mi.?"

-"Tu actitud salvaje… tus ojos verdes… tu gran corazón…"-Enumeró todo eso mientras movía su manos bajó la camiseta de la morena.-"Y tu cuerpo."

-"Ya puede, me ha costado mantenerlo así."-Fang se rio divertida con ese comentario.-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Un poco cansada la verdad… eso desgasta…"-Se quejó un poco moviéndose hasta el sofá para tumbarse de golpe

-"Bueno, es que es un ejercicio muy completo."-Hizo lo mismo que ella e hizo que se levantase un poco para poder sentarse y que ella pusiera la cabeza en su regazo

-"Y yo que creía que mis entrenamientos eran duros."-Sonrió levemente mirándola a los ojos

-"Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez… Y lo mismo me dijo Vanille cuando le tocó a ella."-Se quedó pensando en cuando se había encontrado a su hermanita destrozada encima de la cama casi sin poder moverse, para ella más ejercicio solo la cansaba un poco, pero la chica pelirroja tenía demasiadas agujetas el día después.

-"¿Vanille? ¿en serio?".-Claire no se podía ni imaginar aquello de la pequeña niña risueña.

-"debajo de ese aspecto hay toda una fiera, menos mal que lo hizo lejos de mi, porque si ya habla alto imagínate cuando grite…. ¡FAAANG!"-Emuló uno de los gritos normales de su querida hermana pequeña como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo aunque luego se quejó un poco.-"No se ni como no se destroza la garganta."

-"Casi me dejas sorda."-Se quejó un poco jugando con los dedos estilizados de la mano de Fang que la miraba extrañada

-"Pareces un gato jugando."-la morena sonrió levemente muy tierna

-"Me gustan los gatos… son silenciosos, independientes, salvajes y muy bonitos."-Confesó sin dejar de jugar, en ese momento se sentía como si volviera a tener 15 años antes de la muerte de sus padres.-"Tu eres como una loba."

-"¿Una loba.?"

-"Peligrosa, salvaje, leal, misteriosa, preciosa…"-Se levantó sentandose de nuevo y la besó tocando con la lengua sus dientes.-"Y tienes colmillos… eso es sexi."

-"Pero solo soy tu loba."-Remarcó sonriendo en sus labios

-"Solo mia.. mi lobita domesticada."

-"Como para no, ya me diste un "latigazo" cuando nos conocimos."-Recordó la bofetada que le había dado en Palompolum.

-"Te la merecías, no lo niegues."-Acarició su mejilla como queriendo borrar ese hecho

-"Da igual, empezaste a gustarme después de eso… y de ver tus pechos, que eso siempre ayuda."-Confesó con una gran sonrisa

-"Tonta."-Se subió completamente al regazo de su novia y la besó en los labios con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-"Tu tonta."-La miró a los ojos haciéndole entender que era completamente sincero

-"Mi tonta."

-"¿y así qué tal?"-Vanille le lanzó una especie de espada de madera a las manos de la joven Airi que no dejaba de admirar las armas que en esa tienda se encontraban, no estaba muy segura de que pudiera comprar una para ella, pero parecía que lo decía en serio.

-"Pesa un poco.. pero se maneja bien."-Movía de un lado a otro el trozo de madera en sus manos.

-"Eso está bien entonces, eso se llama Bokuto, es para entrenamiento, así que ese si te lo puedo comprar."-Dijo la joven pelirroja alegremente golpeando con una mano en el pecho

-"Está bien saberlo.. pero… ¿por qué me ayudas?"-ladeó la cabeza intentando adivinar la respuesta

-"Dijiste que te gustaba cuando te conté las hazañas de Fang ¿no? he pensado que te gustaría ser cazadora como ella, y habría que empezar ahora que estás en edad."-Cogió el arma de entrenamiento de las manos de la pequeña y la puso en el mostrador para comprarla inmediátamente.-"Y algún día cuando seas una buena cazadora podrás tener tu tatuaje de primera gran presa de caza y podrás hacer tu propia arma, poniéndole un nombre claro. La de Fang se llama Longinos."

-"Ese nombre suena muy respetable."-Airi sonrió bastante contenta con eso

-"No te puedes ni imaginar la de gente que conocía el nombre de Fang y su fiereza con Longinos, era impresionante, nadie se acercaba siquiera a meterse con ella por miedo, me hacía mucha gracia."-se echó a reír un poco diciendo eso.

Al acabar de comprar todo lo que necesitaban decidió que era buen momento para ir a comer, pues como tanto le gustaba a Vanille, se habían pasado la mañana de compras, en las que se incluída comida, ropa, ropa, ropa, armas… y más ropa, cosa que había dejado bastante cansada a la pequeña de pelo rosado que ya no podía con su alma a pesar de que estaba intentando mantenerse con todas sus fuerzas ya que debía pasar un duro entrenamiento.

-"Mira, hoy te voy a llevar a la estepa donde se juntan las presas más fáciles y te ayudaré con ellas para que vayas aprendiendo, además de identificar las plantas que pueden ser beneficiosas o dañinas para los humanos, al mismo tiempo que pueden ser beneficiosas o dañinas para distintas criaturas. Hay algunas que es conveniente mantenerlas con vida."-Explicaba la nativa de Paals mientras Airi comía de su plato de patatas

-"Pero con un arma de madera poco voy a poder hacer…"-Se quejó un poco mirando la arma envuelta a su lado

-"Bueno, la idea de hoy no es matar a ninguna criatura y para eso viene muy bien, cuando haya que matar ya hablaremos con Fang"-Sonrió divertida, esta situación le estaba gustando bastante, era como cuidar a la hija de su hermana puesto que eran casi iguales en comportamiento, y además físicamente se parecía bastante a Lightning, cosa que le parecía extraña, pero premonitoria a su parecer, le encantaban las cosas del destino.

Y así estaba contenta hasta que algo en su vista llamó su atención, Vanille era bastante buena captando ciertos aspectos y previniendo muchas cosas, y algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien. Un hombre y una mujer parecían no dejar de observar a la joven de pelo anaranjado que parecía no se habían dado cuenta de que ella también les estaba observando, eso a la nativa de Paals le hizo bastante gracia, nadie puede intentar espiar a una Paalsian y pretender que no se de cuenta.

-"Airi, si ya has acabado creo que es momento de irse de aquí."-Sonrió dejando el dinero sobre la mesa al ver cuando la pequeña acabó las patatas

-"¿Y ahora vamos a la Estepa.?"-Los ojos de la pequeña de pelo rosa se iluminaron emocionados cuando Vanille se puso a su lado y se agachó a su altura para susurrarle al oído

-"Claro, necesitamos ir a un sitio que yo conozco, y también voy a tener que pedirte ayuda. ¿Confías en mi?"

-"Maldita sea,¿hemos tenido que seguir a estas estúpidas por todo la estepa y ahora las perdemos?"-Susurraba molesto el hombre entre tanta ruinas que ya le estaban llegando hasta el alma, hacía unos pocos minutos aún las estaban siguiendo sin ningún problema y a la vuelta de la esquina ya no estaban, odiaba a esas nativas que no deberían existir en su nuevo mundo. La verdad es que llevaban toda la tarde persiguiéndolas mientras estas no dejaban de viajar por toda la estepa, cazando monstruos aquí y allá, e investigando las plantas de todo el lugar, ¡y ni aún así parecía que la pelirroja bajara la guardia en ningún momento!

-"Ya las encontraremos, y acabaremos con ellas. pero ¿y la niña?"

-"Nadie lamentará su pérdida, además ¿no conoces a esa niña? tiene el mismo derecho a existir que esos demonios."-Reía el hombre sin preocupación alguna

-"Es ciert-"

-"Hola."-Una voz de niña a su espalda llamó su atención haciendo que ambos se girasen completamente para encontrarse con la pequeña Airi que parecía no entender que hacían aquellas personas allí, y mucho menos sin equipamiento de caza ni nada parecido.-"¿Quiénes sois?"

-"Vaya, bueno, somos simples cazadores, hemos venido a por unos especímenes muy interesantes."-Respondió la mujer fingiendo tranquilidad ante la emoción que había entrado en ella

-"No parece que vengais de caza, y me parecería muy irrespetuoso a las criaturas matarlas sin siquiera combatirlas."-Señaló el francotirador que llevaban a la espalda cada uno

-"¿Ah, si? bueno es que nosotros somos una clase especial de cazadores, nosotros somos más asesinos, simplemente conseguimos la cabeza de quien se nos ordena."

-"y ¿Es tan difícil cazar con respeto a quién se os ha ordenado?"-Entrecerró los ojos con malicia

-"Dímelo tú…"-La mujer sacó un cuchillo del cinturón, haciendo notar como infravaloraba a la niña.-"¿Sois difíciles de cazar?"

Se lanzó de golpe a atacar a la niña que se defendió bastante bien parando el ataque con su bokuto, pero poco más que defenderse podía hacer, y esa joven era mucho más fuerte que ella, aunque claro, eso estaba dentro del plan de las dos compañeras. Cuando iba a lanzarse el hombre de repente sintió una especie de cuerdas que empezaron a agarrarle el cuerpo y levantarle en el aire, tirando casi todo lo que llevaba encima mientras era lanzado hacia atrás para encontrarse con Vanille portando su característica arma y una divertida sonrisa.

-"Intentar cazar a una Paalsian y a su pupila, me parece que no os han informado nada bien para vuestra taréa ¿no?"-Dejó levantarse al hombre para que tuviese la oportunidad de atacarla solo para que ella esquivase con gracilidad y en respuesta le diese una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle girar un momento en el aire y caer al suelo de un golpe sordo.-"Ilusos." 

-"¡Vanille!"-Airi la llamó desesperada antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para llegar a ayudar a la niña, a punto de ser apuñalada por aquella mujer, si no podía cazar a las dos al menos se llevaría a una por delante. La preocupación de la joven pelirroja creció llenándola hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle a la espalda de la asesina.

Un destello rojizo golpeó contra el rostro de la mujer tirándola de golpe al suelo sin dejar siquiera oportunidad para volver a levantarse cuando la punta de una lanza se apoyó contra su garganta impidiendo todo tipo de movimiento.

-"Intentando matar a mi familia ¿a dónde vamos a llegar?"-Airi alzó la mirada encontrándose frente a frente con la poderosa Oerba Yun Fang, sin ningún ápice de miedo en la mirada, la había derrotado de un sólo golpe y ni se había inmutado siquiera, era muy fuerte, demasiado a su vista, y solo hizo crecer la admiración que ya sentía por ella.

-"¿Familia? los monstruos como vosotros no tienen familia."-Como única respuesta a eso recibió otro severo golpe de Longinos que la dejó totalmente inconsciente

-"No vuelvas a llamar a las personas que me importan "monstruos""-Respondió, aunque sabía que no podía oírla, antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña que observaba todo casi sin pestañear.-"¿Estás bien Airi.?"

-"Si… Muy… bien.."-No podía ni responder, eso había sido demasiado para ella. ¿Monstruos? ¿por qué? no lo entendía muy bien lo que intentaban decir con eso, cuando miraba a Fang veía a una persona normal, una persona que la había ayudado y cuidado, que le mostraba cariño, veía… a una madre con la que se divertía, eso no podía ser un monstruo, los monstruos eran ellos, asesinos… como… aquella vez…

-"Es hora de volver a casa, será mejor descansar para todos, ha sido un día muy largo."-Cogió a Airi en brazos y la dejó de pie después de limpiarla un poco para que pudiera ir a por Vanille que saltó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-"Sabía que llegarías a tiempo. Hice bien en mandarte aquel mensaje antes de salir a la estepa."-Sonrió orgullosa de su decisión

-"Bueno, en realidad no hubiera tenido tiempo de llegar de no ser por Lightning."-Fang giró por el camino de donde había venido dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que ya llevaba un rato allí esperando

-"Me alegro de haber podido llegar a tiempo."-Sonrió ligeramente llegando a su altura

-"Eres la más rápida del cuerpo de guardianes, claro que ibas a llegar a tiempo."-Saltó Vanille emocionada de verdad por su presencia junto a ellas

-"Dejando eso de lado, Vanille, te presento a nuestro nuevo miembro de esta peculiar familia, ahora tienes una cuñada."-Claire solo respondió a eso desviando un poco la mirada y chasqueando la lengua algo avergonzada

-""No es mi cuñada"".-Respondió la joven pelirroja intentando emular la voz que siempre ponía Light al responder al más grande de sus amigos, cosa que causó bastante gracia entre todas ellas… salvo en una sola persona

-"¿Familia? no me hagáis reír."-La voz de Airi llamó la atención de las dos "hermanas" que la miraron confusas de inmediato, menos por una Lightning que ni siquiera se movió un ápice

-"¿Qué pasa Airi?"-Fang parecía bastante descolocada por ese comentario

-"Ella no sabe lo que es familia, ¿verdad? ¿Sargento Lightning Farron? ¿La chica sin familia que lo daba todo por su hermana? solo por su hermana."-La voz de la más joven sonaba llena de ira en aquel momento

-"¿De qué estás hablando Airi?"-La morena ya empezaba a estar molesta de cómo se dirigía a su recién nombrada novia hasta que esta propia abrió la boca

-"Ella es Airi Farron… es mi sobrina…"-Al fin se giró mirando a la pequeña a los ojos y un enorme remordimiento nació dentro de ella, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.-"Negué que fueramos de su familia."


End file.
